South Park one shot's!
by supernerd38
Summary: Little southpark oneshot's you guys get to request or I come up with! Can be any ship except for oc's and Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so yes I have story's I should be working on instead of writing even more story's but These are one shots...unless you guys like them and want me to make them in to a story :D Disclaimer: I do not own sp or anything else referencing to something I just own the fanfic! There ages can change in each shot and they can be anywhere!**

"There's the girl that I like" Stan sang in his head as Wendy continued to yell at him. "Now more than ever she gives me butterflies" Stan sang as Wendy came closer with worried eyes. "But now it appears she likes another guy" Stan sang yet again as his eyes started to flutter a little. "Maybe because he's political and stuff...I'm sure I can't be political too." Stan sang the last line before everything went black.

"Stan? Stan! You can't die on me! You hear me!? You can't die on me!" Wendy said to the unconcious boy in the poof ball hat who stayed silent. The only thing she got in response was the machines doing there rhymic _beep beep._

"Please Stan I need you...Gregory is an ass muncher Stan! I need you not him" Wendy pleaded now on her knees. Her face on his stomach as she clutched his arm.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you stan...I shouldn't have kissed Gregory right in front of you! I shouldn't have drunk all those shots" Wendy said thinking back to that faithful night.

_"Wendy? I'm right here Babe!" _Stan said behind Wendy. He tried to put his arm on her shoulder but he only went through her.

_"Wendy don't cry! I forgive you!"_ Stan said as he looked on the bed to see him self.

_"No... I'm right here! Wendy?! Wendy!" _Stan tried to holler for her but it was no use he couldn't get her attention.

_"It's your time boy"_ Said a cloaked figure behind Stan. _"We've met before but this time i'm taking you with me"_Said the grim reaper walking up behind Stan.

_"Please just let me say goodbye! I want to tell her that I forgive her so she won't have to feel guilt" _Stan said looking at him and then back at Wendy tears in his eyes.

_"I can't do that Boy I-"_ Grim said but was caught off by Kenny.

"You can't take him yet Grim!" Kenny said shielding Stan.

"Take me instead! I'm the one you want take me instead of him!" Kenny said as Grim shrugged.

_"Kenny? You can't do that?!" _Stan said as Kenny shook him off muffling something to him that he won't remember this.

_"You got lucky Boy maybe next time you won't be so__ lucky!"_ Grim said snapping his bony fingers.

Stan's eyes shot open. He took in his surroundings before he looked down to see Wendy still crying.

"I forgive you" Stan simply said as Wendy pulled herself together. She stood and jumped on Stan bear hugging him.

"I thought you were gone!" Wendy said kissing Stan.

"I did too, I saw you yelling at me... I was behind you but you couldn't hear me and I had a talk with the Grim reaper himself" Stan said as he rubbed his head and took off his poof ball hat.

"I'm going to get everyone waiting in the other room" Wendy said standing and walked out.

"Okay.." Stan said as he slumped back in the hospital bed smiling to himself. Happy to be back!

**Please Review! What do you think? Tell me by clicking that Review button ;) I guess you guys can request oneshots if you want but I guess the only ship I won't do is candy or oc's: CartmanXWendy because i'm more of a stendy shipper then candy :P anyway don't forget to review Bye! :)**


	2. Webe

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have WEBE for le Cortez30! Adn yes they can be the same gender it doesn't really matter as long as it isn't oc's or candy! . (I don't own "mean girls")**

Wendy stretched her arms out as she yawned. It was like any other day in south park. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth and she could even begin to make breakfast there was a knock at the door. She rushed to it and opened it. Not surprised to see who it was.

"Hey wends!" Bebe greeted hugging her and pretending to kiss her on both cheeks.

"Hey uh what are you doing here?" Wendy asked as Bebe just moved aside for Wendy to see a car full of girls.

"Get in loser were going shopping!" Called Heidi honking the horn to her car. Before Wendy could say she was busy she was grabbed by bebe and dragged to the car.

"Ughhhhh" Wendy groaned not wanting to be here.

"Come on Wendy! You got to lighten up a bit!" Red said pushing the doors open to the mall.

"It's a calm morning on saturday! I was going to enjoy my day in bed!" Wendy said a little annoyed.

"Once we start shopping your gonna be thanking us we brought you" Bebe said holding Wendy's hand firmly so she couldn't escape.

Wendy's cheeks turned pink at the touch of Bebe's hand and she thanked the heaven's Bebe was to busy looking for a store to shop to notice.

"Can we atleast go out to breakfast after were done shopping?" Wendy asked.

"Mmm okay" Heidi said as they walked in to a rue 21.

*Shopping music starts playing*

The girl's went through all the clothes in the store. Trying out all the perfume and lotions. When they were finally done each girl except for Wendy had atleast 6 shopping bag's in hand.

"Oh come on Wendy did you seriously just make us make you wear all those different outfits just so you can come out with a bag of air heads?" Red asked some what annoyed.

"Bebe,red? Can you believe that!" Heidi said shaking her head.

"Well what did you expect the girl is Wendy Testaburger! The smartest girl in our college!" Bebe said defending Wendy.

"Your choosing _her _side?" Red asked doubtfully. Bebe looked back at Wendy and then at the girls.

"Yes! Yes I am because that's what a true friend does! So you two little _rats _can go back from the whole you came out of" Bebe said not budging.

"Ugh! Let's go Heidi we don't want to be seen around these losers" Red said turning her back on Bebe.

"Yeah" Heidi said as both her and red walked off.

"You okay?" Bebe asked turning back around to face Wendy.

"Thank's to you I am" Wendy said as they hugged.

"So how are we gonna get home?" Wendy asked.

"Well just call the boy's" Bebe said grabbing her phone out of her pocket to call Kyle.

"While were driving home i'll tell Kyle to stop by McDonald's or something" Bebe said as they gave eachother a thumb's up and walked to the main entrance where of course the boy's were waiting.

"Hop in lady's"Kyle an Stan said opening the door for them

"Where to?" Kyle asked buckling up his seat belt.

"Mickey D's" Bebe said as they headed off for the nearest McDonald's.

**Please Review! What do you think? I really didn't feel like making Red and Heidi mean but it had to happen :P anyway let's see who's next on the one-shot train choo choo...okay that was something. anyways don't forget to hit that review button ;) Bye! :)**


	3. Kola

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kola? XD for le RatherOddRanger! And yes I'm still excepting requests. Question: Who is bluecap? Is he that kid with a blue hat with a yellow line at the bottom? ._. I don't know i've never heard of him.**

It was supposed to be a normal day for our star trek loving kid Kevin Stoley. He was jumping up and down in his room acting all crazy like he was high on caffenine clutching a paper in his hands.

"I wonder if I should take my star trek collecter's item cup to show her?" Kevin asked himself looking up at his shelf to see the cup.

"Or my complete replica of-" Kevin was about to say when his mother came in.

"Kevin what's with all this noise up here?" She asked looking around to find a mess but nothing had been moved or touched.

"Sorry Mom... I was excited" Kevin said putting the letter behind his back. Not wanting her to see it.

"Mom is it okay if I go to a friend's house for the night?" Kevin somewhat lieing.

"Ohh of course Kevin which little friend of your's are you staying at?" She asked cheerily.

"Umm i'm staying at Clyde's house but we won't be able to pick up the phone because we'll be having too much fun!" Kevin lied sweating a little.

"Well alright have fun!" said closing the door.

Kevin sighned loudly almost falling backwards. Was he really going throught with this? Possibly Yes! No. Defitnely Yes!

He was like a bullet when he ran out the door at 8:00 to go to the Truth or Dare session Lola had invited him to. He rang the doorbell rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Hey Kevin! Come on in were just starting the game!" Lola said cheerfully stepping aside to let him looked around to see Bebe,Clyde,Stan,Wendy,Kenny,Heidi,Red and Kyle sitting around in a circle.

"Oh jeez" Kevin muttered sitting down next to Lola.

"Okay so who's turn is it?" Lola asked looking around.

"It's Bebe's turn" Kyle said snickering.

"Okay Bebe truth or Dare?" Lola asked giggling.

"Mmm Truth" Bebe said pushing her blonde curls off her shoulder.

"Is it true you think Kyle has a nice ass?" Wendy blurted out. Everyone started to laugh.

"Maybe.." Bebe said blushing. "Okay who's turn is it now?" Bebe said trying to change the subject.

"It's Kevin's since he bearly got here" Clyde said laughing as he was punched in the arm by baby.

"Truth or Dare Kev?" Kenny muffled through his sweater. "Dare?" Kevin questioned even questioning himself.

"I dare you to kiss Lola!" Kenny said as both him and Lola turned Red.

"I-i" Kevin stuttered turning his gaze to Lola. He blushed harder turning away.

"You have to do it Kevin! You picked Dare" Red said giggling.

"Let's just get this over with!" Lola said as she put her face next to Kevins nowing only a few inches away from those lips.

Kevin didn't budge on moving making it awkward for Lola who had to close the gap between them. They kissed for a good 10 seconds before Lola parted from him smiling.

Kevin's heart thumped faster then ever before for those 10 second's. He couldn'y believe it! Lola kissed him? Lola kissed him! He fell backward's on to the rug a face red as a cherry as he had the widest smile on.

He didn't care if they were laughing he had gotten a kiss from the girl he had a crush on for the longest time. His life was complete.

**Please review! Welp I had an idea to invite a couple friends to a truth or dare thing later on and then I thought of this :D anyway let's see what else will see later on Bye! :)**


	4. Billy and crally

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Crally and Billy**** for le Poppy the Rabbit! And yes I'm still accepting requests. **

"Oh hamburgers" Butters thought buttoning up his tuxedo. He looked across the room to see Craig looking at himself up and down.

"You ready Craig?" Butter asked worriedly as he got a "yeah" from his friend.

"We'll have to pick up the girls in a few minutes...did you get the flowers I suggested?" Butters asked as he got a middle finger reply from Craig because of course Craig had forgotten them.

"Oh jee Craig I told you to get some flowers. Sally would probably be expecting some like milly!" Butters said walking up to his friend and putting his hand on his shoulder.

Craig signed. "I know" He said bluntly looking down at the floor. He would if he could go get some but who in the right mind would have a flower shop open this late?

"Don't be sad Craig! I'll just give you some of Milly's flowers" Butter's said with a small smile patting his blue hat friend on the back.

They had planned this double date for months and was finally set in motion now all they need to do was pick up the 's and Craig drove in butter's car. Butter's slowly drove as to not cause an accident and for the fear of there date.

Butter's willingly gave half of the white roses he had bought to Craig who he thanked very much in doing so. They both nervously strolled to the front door of Milly's house. Craig knocked wanting to get this over with.

The door opened revealing both the girl's in beautiful pink and blue dresses. Milly's hair which normally was in pigtails was now straightened out. She wore light make up on her face with a blue dress. Butter's blushed at the sight of Milly sticking out the flowers which she giggled with delight and accepted them.

Craig gawked at the ravent beauty that Sally was displaying. She had lifted her hair in a ponytail wearing a lovely pink dress. She wore no make up and absolutely stunned Craig. Hementally slapped himself for starring to much. He blushed slightly and handed her the roses which she accepted cheerily.

"Right this way ladies" Craig motioned to Butter's light blue car. They helped their date's down the stairs. Not wanting to let them fall face first on to the pavement. Craig and Sally sat in the back while Butter's and Milly sat in the front. They pulled up to the fancy restraunt that had opened not to long ago.

"Welcome to Royal Banquet! Table for 4?" The servant asked leadin the way. "What can I get you to drink today?" She asked cheerfully.

"We'll have 2 coke's a sprite and a " Butter's said as both him and Craig pulled the chairs out for the girls.

"Such true gentlemen" Sally said giggling as Milly joined in. Craig had to stop himself from flipping them both they had finish eating they had went to the local movie theater where they watched The purge 2 which the girls clung on to the boy's for being freightend.

Last but not least Craig,Sally,Butters, and Milly walked in the park laughing and giggling a anything the said. They weren't necessaeily drunk but everything felt funny.

"I'm cold" Milly said as Sally agreed. Butter's and Craig looked at eachother and started to take off there jackets and put it on the girls.

"awww you guys" Sally said leaning on Craig's shoulder.

"No problem girl's! It's worth it" Butter's said cheerfully as they started to walk back to the car to drive them home.

"Thank's guy's we had a fun night!" Milly said smiling as they walked them to Milly's front door.

"It was our pleasure" Craig said happily. Before the girl's turned in for the night they kissed the boy's which seemed for the longest time before they parted and ran inside.

"Did they just?..." Craig asked touching his mouth with his finger's.

"Kiss us? Yupp!" Butter's said patting Craig on the back as they walked to Butter's car. Craig still not wanting to believe it. They had kissed..!

**Please review! I hope this is something you were expecting? ._. As you can read at the top ^^^^ I am still accepting request's can be the same couple again I guess? but you guy's know the rules ^-^ anyways please review and you guy's will see the next one shot(s) later on :D Bye! :)**


	5. Staren?

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Staren?**** for le Demonlord5000! And yes I'm still accepting requests. **

Stan or to say "Tool Shed" started to creep around a house near a train track. He stood on the otherside of the train track's deciding if he was really going to go through with this.

_"Yeah Dude I worry about Karen all the time"_ Rang the voice of Kenny in his head. Tool shed had come to accept Karen as a little sister.

He quickly ran to the otherside mere inches from avoiding a train passing by. He looked up at the green house examining which room was Karen's. He had changed his disguise a little not to much. He wore a cloak just like mysterion but it only covered up his costume.

He used his rope and hammer to climb the house. He opened the window to reveal himself to her.

"Guardian Angel?" Karen asked lifting herself up to look at him closer.

"No I'm your...2nd Guardian Angel?" Stan said in the deepest voice he could muster.

"I have 2 guardian angels now?" Karen asked smiling.

"Yeah?" Tool shed not knowing what she was talking about.

Stan jumped down to tuck Karen in. He could hear her parents. Mr. and Mrs. McCormik were fussing about not having a job and that he only looks at play boy magazines.

"Everything's going to be okay Karen Your parents are-" Stan said laying her back down to tuck her in.

"Stupid?" Karen finished.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" Stan said tucking her in with her doll.

"Guardian angel number 2?" Karen asked her eye lids half closed.

"Yeah?" Stan asked.

"Can you come closer I need to tell you something" Karen asked.

"Uh sure" Stan said coming close for Karen to whisper something. Stan awaited for her to say something but instead of something whispered in to his ear he got a kiss on the cheek.

"I give all my guardian angel's a kiss on the cheek" Karen said closing her eyes and falling in to a deep slumber. Stan stared at her for a while before smiling and exiting out the window. Of course closing it so she wouldn't get hypothermia.

Stan cheered all the way home knowing he got a kiss on the cheek from Karen!

**Please Review! How was it? awww you guys sad that I didn't add Mysterion? well Kenny was sleeping :P anyways send me requests and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon. Bye! :)**


	6. Twetters

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have bweek? or twutters?**** for le Serendipityrain711! And yes I'm still accepting requests. Excuse Kyle's bad language! XD**

"Alright children have a seat" Said writing down a few things on the board with chalk.

"Okay children today I will be putting you in pair's and since the school board ban's me from putting you with a different gender you will have to have the same gender partner" said a little mad.

"Craig you will be paired Clyde"

"Wendy you will be paired with Bebe"

"Stan you will be with Kenny"

"Red you are with Heidi"

"Kyle you will be paired with Cartman" _"Fuck!" _Kyle muttered under his breath.

"Sally your with Milly"

"Token you are with bluecap"

"Nicole you will be Annie"

"Timmy your with Jimmy" "Timmy!"

"Bradley your with Kevin"

"Pip your with Francis"

"Butter's you will be with Tweek" "Agh! hnnnng"

"You will all need to write a report on one another and bring it back _Tomorrow!_" said.

"You will have the rest of class to get sarted now go!" said retreating back to his desk.

"Hey! Tweek!" Butter's said cheerfully scaring the coffee addicted bot.

"GAH! oh h-hey Butter's" Tweek said twitching as him and butters went to a corner in the room to work.

"So would you like to start first?" Butters asked.

"Agh! This is too much pressure!" Tweek said shaking.

"It's okay Tweek were sure to get easy A's I promise" Butter's said patting his coffee addicted friend on the back.

"O-okay" Tweek said calming down.

After asking eachother a bunch of question's they had already completed there task with time to spare.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Butters said as Tweek nodded his hand's on his hair.

"So-so what do we do now? hnnnng" Tweek asked as Butter's pondered.

"We could play a game?" Butter's suggested.

"Gah! what kind of game?!" Tweek asked.

"We could play hockey on my iphone? It's set for multiplayer" Butter's said taking out his iphone and setting the game up.

"O-okay" Tweek said as they went back and forth hitting the puck on the screen. They did this until the bell rang for everyone to go home.

"I h-had a nice time butter's" Tweek said shaking.

"Oh well I did to Tweek!" Butter's said hugging his friend and walking off.

**Please Review! Welp no kiss or anything like that but they hugged? XD you guys are so welcome with writing your one shot's I have fun writing them! And i'm glad I can make some of your guy's day! cx anyways make sure to look out for my other one shot(s) Bye! :)**


	7. Style part 1

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Style!**** for le Cortez30! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"Dude hurry up the cheerleader's are waiting!" Kyle called out to Stan who was still putting on his football gear on.

"Sorry I just can't think right since were having that game this saturday" Stan said putting on his helmet.

"It's gonna be alright Stan were gonna kick north park's butt's for sure!" Kyle said trying to cheer up stan.

"Yeah...I guess so" Stan said finishing up and walking with Kyle out to the football field.

"FINALY YOU BUTTHOLES SHOW UP!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up FATASS!" Kyle yelled getting in to position as the opposite team.

"22, 44, 8 hut hut Hut!" Cartman yelled as they began.

Stan started to run to catch the ball Cartman was going to throw to him. Kyle ran to tackle Stan and was succeful in doing so.

Stan layed down on the ground while Kyle was on top of him their helmets collided. They instantly blushed when they opened there eye's to see eachother. Kyle tried to get off of Stan as Stan pushed him off.

"Sorry dude" Kyle said offering a hand to Stan as he took it.

"No problem dude" Stan said as he looked to see the small crowd surrounding the two.

"I'm Fine guy's we can resume practice!" Stan said as the crowd started to mumble and walk away. Stan started to walk back but fell instantly due to the pain in his leg.

"DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Kyle yelled trying to help stan up.

"I think I twisted my ankle" Stan said as he called out for other's to help him. The coach ran to Stan's aid calling an ambulence.

**At the hospital...**

"Stanly you should have been more careful!" His mother Sharon yelled.

"See Randy! This is exactly why I told you not to let our son enroll in sport's!" Sharon yelled at her husband.

"Sharon calm down it was just an accident he'll recover quickly" Randy said leading his wife out the room to talk about this somewhere else.

Kyle,Kenny and Cartman walked in as Stan's parent's walked out.

"Hey dude how's your leg?" Kyle asked.

"It's doing good I guess but the doctor told me I can't play this saturday" Stan said signing.

"Look what you did Kahl you put Stan in the hospital you stupid Jew! Now were gonna have to replace Stan with either Butters Pip or Jimmy!" Cartman screamed.

"It's gonna be fine I have confidence in you guy's i'm sure you guy's will win!" Stan said trying to cheer them up.

"With out you were pretty screwed" Kenny muffled in his parka.

"Shut up Kinny!" Cartman yelled at his friend.

"We'll practice even harder for you Stan!" Kyle said confidently.

"Screw that i'm going to get some food you coming Kenny?" Cartman asked walking out the door as Kenny followed.

"Don't listen to him you guy's are gonna do great!" Stan said looking at Kyle who was looking down.

"Kyle what's wrong?" Stan asked worriedly.

"I just- I can't face the fact that your in here because of me" Kyle said turning around to face away from stan.

"Kyle..KYLE LOOK AT ME!" Stan said turning his green hat friend around.

"What you did was okay I forgive you! That was a great tackle if you put me in the hospital!" Stan said trying to cheer him up.

Stan could see he didn't convince him. He grabbed Kyle by the collar and gave him a quick kiss. Both Stan and Kyle blushed at this.

"Now go practice and win! for me!" Stan said as Kyle started to nod his head walking out of the room still nodding his head.

**Please review! Sorry I ddn't update earlyer then usual I was making plan arrangments with some girl's ^.^ So what did you guys think? Awww they kissed ;) anyways look out for the next one shot(s) soon! Bye! :)**


	8. Kendy

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kendy!**** for le NightWolfx13! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Kenny's middle name: Stuart :P Wendy's middle name: Marie :D**

Wendy watched as her bf begged for her forgivness. He was pleading and begging for her to take him back. It was raining and no doubt about it he was soaked.

"I don't think I will be able to forgive you Kenny not after what I have witnessed" Wendy said struggling to close the door as Kenny's foot stopped her from doing so.

"Please Wendy! just let me explain myself" Kenny cried out as Wendy signed. She opened the door to allow him to come in.

"Alright explain yourself! Why did I catch you and Tammy _Warner _making out on the couch on my 20th birthday!?" Wendy asked pissed off.

"To tell you the truth Wendy I was drunk! She sat down next to me and we started to chat and then that escalated in to kissing! I really am sorry Wendy" Kenny said.

"How did you get drunk I didn't even serve alcohol!?" Wendy asked as Kenny pulled out a tin from his Parka.

"Strong stuff" He muttered putting it back in his parka.

"I thought you said you quit!" Wendy said sounding hurt.

"...I tried Wendy! I really did but I just can't" Kenny explained. He took off his parka seeing it as it was soaked.

Wendy couldn't believe it! First, Kenny cheated on her. Yes Kenny S. McCormik cheated on Wendy M. Testaburger! Second, he had lied about quiting his drinking problem!

"Please Wendy! You need to forgive me please! I don't want to spend the night at a hotel!" Kenny cried out coming closer to Wendy.

Kenny hugged Wendy. Wendy tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge he firmly hugged her.

"Wendy i'm sorry I really am! I'll quit drinking, I'll quit looking at playboy and other woman, I'll spend more time with you I'll-" Wendy cut Kenny off with a kiss.

Kenny closed his eyes and kissed back He cupped her cheeks during the kiss. When they broke the kiss they hugged.

"Do you mean it Kenny?" Wendy muttered as Kenny looked down.

"Of course I do I love you Wendy testaburger!" Kenny said happily.

"I love you too!" Wendy said hugging him tighter.

**Please Review! so there you go it had Kissing,Fighting,Hugging,I love you's, and kissing :D XD while I was writing it the first time it I had pressed the back button and had to do it all over again! but meh I like the idea of where I was going with this and I hope you guys did too! anyways make sure to R&R the other one shot(s) and make sure too look out for more updates! Bye! :)**


	9. Kycap part 1 :D

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kycap?!**** for le RatherOddRanger! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! which was an earlyer request I never got to finish so sorry :P**

Kyle couldn't help but stare at a boy in the blue cap with a yellow lining. He watched him practice Track,baseball,Tennis,Golf and all the other sports the school could afford but he never has seen The boy in the blue cap play football and all he could think about was why?

"Uhh can I help you?" The boy in the blue cap asked holding a bat witch was resting on his shoulder.

"Huh? oh uh i'm just here to watch the team practice" Kyle quickly said pointing.

"We don't start till 4 and it's bearly 2:30" The boy in the blue cap said.

"Yeah I know...So what's your name?" Kyle asked not wanting to stare.

"I go by alot of names but people seem to just call me Bluecap" Bluecap stated sitting down next to Kyle on the bleachers.

"Hey your the best friends with those other three kids" Bluecap said snapping his finger's to try to remember there names.

"Stan,Kenny and Cartman?" Kyle interupted.

"Yeah...so how come your not with them? I mean me and the team alway's see you here watching" bluecap said.

"I just like watching you know? To see the excitement in everyone's faces when you hit a home run" Kyle said starring at the baseball field remembering when him and his friends played baseball. Kyle would never admit it but he actually loved playing baseball but since everyone hated it he had to act like he did to so is to not get picked on.

"You use to play right?" Bluecap asked swinging his bat around but careful were he wouldn't hit Kyle.

"Yeah but my friend's talked me in to signing up for Football" Kyle said as Bluecap's shut his eye's.

"Hey how come you don't play football?" Kyle asked as Bluecap's warm smile fell to a frown.

"I never want anything to do with football!" Bluecap yelped stomping his foot on the bleacher. Frightening Kyle for a split second.

"Sorry guys!" Bluecap called out apolegiticaly to his team mates who were chatting on the field.

"Sorry..I just really hate that sport" Bluecap said angrily.

"Dude...Why do you hate it so much?" Kyle asked worriness in his voice.

"Ha It ruined my life!" Bluecap said walking back and forth on the bleachers.

"That... that... sport! Ruined my life! I was the best at it I was going places with a scholarship for football" Bluecap ranted.

"But oh no Someone had to ruin that for me and change it to Sarcastaball for the second time!" He yelled still going back and forth.

"I lost the scholarship for apparently not wearing the "bra" right! Or complimenting the other person right" Bluecap said signing.

"Ever since that I've tried for all sport's except football!" Bluecap said pointing his bat at the baseball field. He sat down sighing for the second time.

"Woah dude chill" Kyle said putting his hand on Bluecap.

"Sorry" Bluecap said rubbing his temples.

"You know we could actually use you for this saturday Our quarter back won't be able to make it" Kyle said as Bluecap's eye's widen.

"no no No!" Bluecap said.

"aww come on dude we need you! Atleast just consider it! We can play a game before you guys start practicing" Kyle said pointing to the football field.

Bluecap signed he had bearly just met Kyle and really doesn't want to have guilt.

"Fine one Game! and that's it" Bluecap said as they started to walk to the football field.

**Please review! wow another cliffhanger because I can? please spare me ;~; but hey look refrencing to the style fic wow! :D Hmmm previews to later chapters? I'll make you guys a deal if this little fic up here gets atleast 4 reviews ^.^ which will equal 26 reviews. you guy's will see little previews of later fic's :D anyway make sure to look out for more one shot(s) Bye! :)**


	10. Kyman

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kyman!**** for le Cster! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! We all must wonder that cortez30 XD**

Cartman slowly opened his eye's taking in his surrounding's. He wuickly shot up at what he saw. Sand? Water?

"HOLY SHIT!" Cartman yelled looking around.

"Shut up Cartman i'm trying to sleep" Kyle muttered turning around to look up at the sky. He grabbed some sand and let it fall out of his hand.

"Wait a minute.." Kyle said jolting up as he sat looking around.

"Cartman what did you do?!" Kyle said angrily getting up from where he was.

"ME?! I didn't do anything!" Cartman said defending himself. Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Kyle asked lookng around for survivors.

"Kahl look!" Cartman said pointing to the shore of the deserted island. There were Cartman was pointing was half of the boat the other half scattered around in chunks.

"Well what are you waiting for Fatass?! Let's go see if anyone survived" Kyle said running in his green short's and ripped up hawaiian shirt.

"Stan!? Kenny!? Wendy!? Bebe!? Tammy!?" Kyle called out to the boat but no reply.

"Kahl no one's in the boat there all lost at sea!" Cartman called out sadness in his voice.

Kyle closed his eye's trying hard not to cry. But how could he hold back the tears all his friend's were dead! He's stuck on an island with Cartman and to top it all off they have no food or clean water!

"Dude it's gonna be alright! We'll get throught this together" Cartman said walking up to Kyle putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Look If were going to survive were gonna have to work together okay?" Cartman asked as Kyle shook his head.

"Now come help me pull the boat out of the shore" Cartman said walking toward's the boat as Kyle did the same.

They began to tug and pull at the boat. Which little by little it moved. They found a few waterbottle's,Packaged foods, a first aid kit, and a knife. When they had finished it was already sunset.

"Give me that! I don't trust you with weapons" Kyle said grabbing the knife from Cartman which he started to cry like a baby.

"Don't be such a baby cartman! Now help me turn the boat over so we can use it as a make shift tent!" Kyle said starting to push it upside down with the help of cartman.

"This is so much work!" Cartman said pissed.

"Well get use to it fat boy because it's gonna be a long while before anyone find's us" Kyle said starting a fire with a rock and the knife.

"I'm not FAT! I'M BIG BONED GODDAMNIT!" Cartman yelled madly. For a while they stayed in silence staring at the flames of the fire.

"You know I hope they washed ashore on another island" Kyle said still staring at the fire signing.

"I know..." Cartman said climbing into what use to be the storage area of the boat. Feet first so he could still be starring at the fire.

Kyle took of hit green hat letting his untamed hair fall out. Cartman blushed at the sight of Kyle secretly wishing he could play with his hair.

"You going to bed Jew?" Cartman asked getting comfortable.

"Yeah i'll join you in a bit" Kyle muttered as Cartman fell asleep.

Kyle looked up at the stars. Hoping he would get rescued fast.

Kyle got up and made sure the fire had enough wood to last all night to ward off bug's and other animals. He climbed in with Cartman facing away from so there backs were touching. Cartman suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"Mmm goodnight Clyde frog" Cartman said hugging Kyle a little tighter. Kyle didn't object to this because he was cold and because he thought it was cute.

"Goodnight Cartman" Kyle muttered falling asleep himself.

**Please review! Well that was cute I guess? ^.^ I hope you guy's liked it! here's your preview ;) : **"Stan! Stan! Stan!" Kyle cried running in to his best friend's room. "Yeah?" Stan asked with a smile on his face. "We found a replacement!" Kyle cried out with joy hugging Stan. "Nice to know" Stan said as he got a peck on the cheek by Kyle.** XD You guy's excited? Cause I sure am ^.^ and no just because the event's in Kycap and Style are happening together doesn't mean Kyle's cheating there au (alternative universes) if you get it :P I'll explain when I update ;) anyway's make sure to look out for more one shot(s) Bye! :)**


	11. Style part 2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Style part 2!**** for le Cortez30! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I was going to finish this up yesterday but since you requested it I did the kyman ;) **

Kyle eagerly drove to hells past hospital to give his boyfriend the news! Wait.. is Stan considered his boyfriend? I mean sure there both single and they did kiss.. which of course he didn't object! I guess i'll have to ask Stan about that.

"Stan! Stan! Stan!" Kyle cried running in to his best friend/boy friend's room.

"Yeah?" Stan asked directing his gaze to kyle from the book he was reading.

"We found a replacement!" Kyle said with joy hugging stan.

"Nice to know" Stan said as they parted. "So who is it?" Stan asked going back to his book.

"You know bradley right?" Kyle asked as Stan looked back at him with a 'are you serious?' face.

"Not bradley biggle! Brad you know bluecap! was one of my top elf's when we played for the stick?" Kyle said clapping his hand's excitedly.

"You mean the kid who quit because he got mad at sarcastaball?" Stan questioned grabbing his soda from the tray near him.

"Yeah!" Kyle said as Stan signed a content sign. "Well if I know Brad he's sure better then me" Stan said drinking his soda.

"Now you know that's not true Stan!" Kyle said a little angrily. "Kyle without Brad South park middle wouldn't have won all those games" Stan explained.

"Uh huh so how's your leg?" Kyle questioned.

"Dude don't worry about my leg worry about how late your gonna be for practice" Stan said shoving his phone in Kyle's face.

"What?!" Kyle sputtered making Stan smirk. "Got to go bye Stan!" Kyle said giving Stan a peck on the cheek before bolting out the door. "Bye" Stan waved smiling to himself returning to his book.

**The football game! (Which today would be saturday) :D**

"Alright listen up!" Kyle called out. "We may not have Stan with us but we do have Brad and we sure as hell can win with or with out him!" Kyle cheered as the room erupted in a loud "YEAH!".

"When were out there I want to see some south park game play! Not snooty north park!" Cartman commented as another "YEAH!" erupted the room.

"We do this for our school! for stan! for ourselfs!" Kyle said raising his hand as yet another "YEAH!" erupted from the room of football players.

"Let's get out there and humiliate those hippies!" Cartman said as they started to exit to the field.

_"Alright folk's today we have south park broncos against North park lions" _An announcer said as everyone got into position.

_"That's right and it look's like the broncos might lose today tom because unfortunately for the broncos they did lose there best quarter back while practicing" _Announcer #2 said laughing.

Kyle looked up at the announcer's and flipped them off.

_"The question on everyone's mind that go for the broncos are all asking can they do it?" Tom said._

_"I'm getting a report that there quarter back is in the crowd cheering them on and oh look there he is! It's #33 Stan Marsh" _Announcer #2 said pointing.

_"Lets start this !" Tom said smiling._

**"BRONCOS! BRONCOS! BRONCOS!"** The crowd cheered surrounding the winning team and congradulating them on there win.

Stan stayed on the bleecher's watching as they surrounded the team. _His team._

"I know how bad you wanted to play" Kyle said behind Stan.

"There's alway's those retard's down in east and west park" Stan said grabbing his crutches.

"So what are we?" Kyle asked sitting next to Stan.

"What?" Stan asked oblivious to what Kyle was asking.

"What are we Stan? Are we friend's with benefit's or something" Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude no! were a couple" Stan said grabbing Kyle's hand making him blush.

"W-we are?" Kyle asked looking in the other direction.

"Yeah dude I thought I made that clear when I kissed you" Stan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh" Kyle said as Stan used his hand to make Kyle look at him. Those ice cold blue eye's Stan had stared at the green like forest color of Kyle's before he leaned and kissed Kyle.

They broke apart and looked down. Kyle punched Stan in the arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" Stan complained rubbing his hand.

"You should have checked if people were watching!" Kyle said standing. "Your lucky the team alway's goes to willy's for pizza" Kyle said helping Stan up and giving him his crutches.

"Right.." Stan signed rolling his eyes as both and Kyle made there way to Willy's by car of course.

**Please Review! Awwww Kisses and stuff ;) And yes that's exactly how you describe it RatherOddRanger! :D wait was I suppose to give you guy's a preview? meh you guy's can wait for the next chapter ;) and then i'll give you a preview! anyways's make sure to look out for more one shot(s)! Bye! :)**


	12. Kybe

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kybe!**** for le Cortez30! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Do I spoil you guys? I just update twice a day which is really nothing major ._.**

You know those day's were you get so drunk you don't remember anything? Well yeah that happened to me. Hi i'm Kyle Broflovski. I will be 24 next month and have a son/daughter on the way. It happen at my best friend's birthday party when I got so drunk I did "it" with the most beautiful girl back in 3rd and 4th grade. We were 23 and 22 at the time so I guess we eligable to do so?

"Hey i'm going to the store need anything you _two?_" Kyle playfully said to his wife who was on the couch.

"Haha very funny Kyle" Bebe said rubbing her tummy.

"She said she want's some pickle's and peanut butter" Bebe commented looking back up at Kyle.

"_She?_" Kyle questioned.

"Well we won't know the gender till next month so im calling her a she" Bebe said patting her stomach again.

"Well alright so just peanut butter and pickles?" Kyle asked grabbing the key's off the counter.

"And some marshmallows!" Bebe said flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Alright" Kyle said giving Bebe a kiss on the cheek and headed off to the nearest store.

Kyle skimmed down the isles picking grabbing everything he needed. I mean sure today was like every other normal day but Kyle had over heard Bebe talking to Wendy that they never do anything _"romantic" _anymore. After that he's tried to be more romantic towards Bebe and today he was going to break the ice and ask her to Marry him.

I mean the girl is having his kid! and they do live together! So what's the big deal? Well there's been some rude rumor's going around south park saying that the moment that kids born Kyle's gonna ditch even though he's said a million times he wouldn't they still go around.

"What can I do for you today?" A man behind the jewelry counter asked.

"I would like a diamond ring that one to be exact" Kyle said pointing at a gold ring with 7 diamond's.

"Okay would you like that gift wrapped?" The man asked grabbing it.

"No just in it's usual black box" Kyle said as he grabbed the black box and went to go pay for everything.

"Thank you!" Kyle said walking back to his car. He drove home as usual seeing as he didn't work today.

"I'm back!" Kyle called out as hsi hopfully soon to be wife came down the stairs.

"Careful you are carrying valuable luggage" Kyle said running up half the steps to help Bebe.

"Just cause i'm pregnet doesn't mean I can't walk down the stairs!" Bebe snapped.

"Sorry just worried for you two" Kyle said rubbing her belly and taking the grocery's to the kitchen.

"Did you get what I asked?" Bebe asked looking through the bag's.

"mmm hmm" Kyle said grabbing a specific bag and taking out the items. Accidently dropping the black box containing the ring.

"What's that?" Bebe questioned as Kyle stumbled to try to hide the box.

"It's nothing Bebe" Kyle said giving her a toothy grin.

"Kyle!" Bebe whined wanting to know what it was. "I'm not leaving untill you tell me what it is!" Bebe said as Kyle signed.

"Bebe I've known you since pre school and your having my child and I think you are the most beautifulest girl I have ever lade my eye's on so now i'm asking" Kyle said getting on one knee as Bebe was taken back by this.

"Bebe Steven's will you do me the honor's of becoming broflovski?" Kyle said opening the box to reveal the ring.

"Kyle I..." Bebe said a tear escaping her eye.

"yes..YES!" Bebe cried out hugging Kyle and giving him a kiss.

Kyle signed "That's great to here..bonbon" Kyle said kissing her forehead.

**Please Review! I actually like this one ^.^ and how it turned out and stuff cx Sorry this one is late I had places to go! Anyways make sure to look out for other one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	13. dougily and kycap 2!

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kycap part 2 and Dougily!**** for le RatherOddRanger! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I'm putting these two together because I had this in my head for quite a while.**

Douglas kept his hand's firmly on Emily's eyes as he directed her to a place. He had been planning this for a while and couldn't wait to see the expression on her face.

"Almost there em" Douglas said as he looked to see everything where he had placed it still in tact.

"Come on Doug! You know I hate surprises!" Emily whined as she could feel Douglas directing her to climb up some stairs.

"Just a few more second's" Douglas said as he stopped her from going any further.

"I need you to close your eye's when I move my hand's okay?" Douglas sweetly asked as she mumbled an 'okay'.

He slowly moved his hands away and walked up two ore stair's. "Okay you can open them" Douglas said outstretching his arms saying 'ta da!'.Emily opened her eyes looking. down to see a nice little picnic set up on the football bleacher's.

"Happy 2 month anniversary!" Douglas said taking off his gray beanie and holding it with his two hand's waiting for her to react.

"I love it!" Emily yelped jumping on him and hugging him. "I knew you would!" Douglas signed as they looked at eachother and kissed.

"But where did you get the time to do this?" Emily asked looking at the picnic before her.

"Wasn't that hard to do" Douglas said shrugging as they got comfy.

"Hey what are they doing?" Emily asked pointing down at the field to see Brad and Kyle with a football in hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" Douglas asked raising an eyebrow. "We get a free show" Douglas said feeding Emily a chocolate strawberry.

"So true" Emily smiled.

**kycap: **

"Alright broflovski you got me on the field now what?" Brad said unamused.

"First off put the bat down" Kyle said as Brad looked at the bat and back at Kyle before dropping it to the floor.

"Now get in to position" Kyle pointed.

"Woah! I thought we were playing football" Brad joked as Kyle blushed.

"Just go to the end of the field i'll pass you the ball" Kyle said shaking his head.

"Yes sir" Brad mumbeled running to the end of theof the field. Kyle threw the ball while he was still running.

"Heads up!" Kyle called out as Brad catched the ball with one hand and kept running throwing it on th ground cheering.

"Nice" Kyle said congradulating. Brad ran back to Kyle with the ball in hand.

"Try to block" He called out.

Kyle took a few steps back and fell to the ground the exact moment Brad touched him on the shoulder causing Brad to top Kyle awkwardly.

They heard distant clapping in the background as they looked up the bleacher's to see a couple standing and clapping. The two blushed harder and got up from there position.

"uhh Nice work out there we could really use you on the team" Kyle said looking away.

"Yeah and it feel's good to play again" Blue cap said.

"Here's your bat sorry I tripped on it" Kyle said handing it to him.

"Is that why you fell? I thought I had grown muscle and pushed you down" Brad said chuckling. Kyle lightly punched him in the arm.

"You should probably get going you don't want to be late for practice" Kyle said rubbing his own arm.

"Uh yeah anyways I had a nice time thanks!" Blue cap said patting his shoulder as they awkwardly stared at eachother before bluecap headed off.

"Woooo that was awesome" Emily cheered from the bleachers as douglas laughed.

**Please review well it was fluff no kissing or hugging for kycap but surely for dougily! You guy's might see the next chapter with in the next two hours and the cause for that is I got a date with "destiny" at a party XD ;) (no that's not their name XD) anyways make sure to look out for the next one shot(s) Bye! :)**


	14. Cartters

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Cartters!**** for le Serendipityrain711! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! IM SORRY THIS IS LATE THE DATE WANTED TO SPEND MORE TIME! AND CAME ERALYER THEN EXPECTED!**

"Oh jeez .. I don't know Eric my parent's will ground me!" Butter's said timidly looking at the ground.

"Butter's come on! When are you going to make your parent's acept you for who you are like I do?" Cartman asked huffing as he drank his coffee.

"Maybe when they're you know a little older!" Butter's said drinking his chocolate milk.

"Hey guys! Gah! Need anything else?" Tweek called from the counter.

"Yeah tell Craig to bring us 4 triple chocolate doughnut's and pink sprinkled doughnut" Cartman called back.

"C-Craig hnng" Tweek called walking to the back of the store.

"Look all i'm saying is we were meant for eachother butter's" Cartman senserity in his tone.

"And I will alway's love you butter's" Cartman said touching butter's hand.

"Well I-I love you to Eric and I-I hate to see us seperated" Butter's said with a smile.

"I guess I can talk to my parent's" Butter's said.

"Here you g-go" Tweek said planting the doughnut's in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Tweek put it on my tab" Cartman said still looking in to Butter's eyes.

"But what if they disown me and kick me out?" Butter's asked worriedly.

"If that does happen for some god damn reason you come and live with me in my god dan house"Cartman said.

"Awwww thanks Eric!" Butters said.

"It's what couples do" Cartman said with a small smile.

"And don't worry butter's i'll be with you every step of the way" Cartman said standing giving butter's his hand. Taking the doughut's and coffee to go.

"See ya Tweek! Bye Craig!" Butter's said as he met with a middle finger and a twitchy wave.

"Well we still got a few hour's before we face my parents...w-what do you wanna do?" Butters questioned his hand's behind his back.

"Uh we can go catch a movie or somethin?" Eric said walking to his car.

"Sure Eric! I'd like that!" Butters cheerfully said getting in to the driver's seat and they were off.

**Please review i'm so SORRY this is short! but there was the "i love u" not so sure if part 2 unless people request it then I absolutely have to! :P The party was fun though :D anyways make sure to look out for next one shot(s)! Bye! :)**


	15. marde?

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have marde?!**** for le Guest! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

Marjorine opened up "her" locker and started to put some stuff away.

"Hey baby" Clyde said leaning on a locker next to Marjorine's.

"Oh uh hey Clyde" Marjorine said waving as she continued to grab something from her locker.

"So I was thinking me and you could catch a movie after school?" Clyde said bravely looking at his nails.

"Oh uh" Marjorine said as she glanced around to see some girl's eavesdropping on their conversation.

"S-sure Clyde I would love to go don't know why anyone wouldn't" Marjorine said closing her locker.

"Great babe see you around" Clyde said winking and walking away.

"Ya uh see ya around" Marjorine called out as she awkwardly walked to her next class.

**After school:**

"Come on Marjorine we have to get you ready for the slumber party" Cartman scream/whispered.

"I-i can't" Marjorine said putting her backpack in her locker.

"Why the fuck not?" Cartman asked angrily.

"Because..because" Marjorine tried to explain.

"Because she's got a date with me!"Clyde said interrupting their conversation.

"Clyde,dude, what the hell? Why are you going on a date with my cousin?" Cartman asked angrily.

"Because I can fatass" Clyde said grabbing Marjorine's arm.

"I'm not fat i'm big-boned Clyde!" Cartman said putting his hand's on his hips.

"Yeah sure tubby come on marj let's go" Clyde said grabbing Marjorine's hand and walking away.

"Sorry eric" Marjorine called out as her and clyde exited the building and were off to the movies to watch some sad film were Clyde will cry more then marjorine.

**Please review! I made marjorine a real girl in this butter's is somewhere in the school and yes i made her and eric cousins :D I make mostly all the character's go to the movies :P well maybe it's because they have nothing better to do? anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon! Bye! :)**


	16. Creek

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Creek! ****for le Guest! And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

Do you ever had the feeling maybe you went for the wrong guy? Yeah no. I went for the right guy! Sure he's a coffee addicted underpant's gnomes exist kinda guy but I love him the way he is! I'm glad he feel's the same because If it weren't for him i'd probably be a jackass good for nothing 'boy' who alway's tend's to flip people off.

Well why am I writing to you today? Well today's mine and my coffee addicted husband's anniversary. Yes you have read that right mine and my husband's anniversary. Crazy right? we've been together for 5 years! In those 5 year's we ran a coffee shop that also sells doughnut's tweeks parent's were against it but we managed to convine him when we sold out for month's everyday they were put out for display and everyday they would be gone! oh and we also adopted.

"C-Craig! C-can you please come? I-I made your favorite breakfast! hnnnng" Tweek called out as Craig put his pen down and closed his 'journal'.

"Thank's tweek" Craig said kissing his cheek taking the plate out of his hand's as he was met with a 'gah!' when his lips made contact with his cheek.

"n-no problem" Tweek said grabbing two coffee mug's off the counter.

"I didn't burn the toast did I?! Oh jesus are the egg's cooked right?!" Tweek worried as Craig signed.

"There fine Tweek" Craig said.

"I'm gonna go get Craigy ready for s-school" Tweek said walking to the stairs.

"Craigy?" Craig questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we haven't officialy named him s-so I thought we would name him after you" Tweek explained twitching.

"Right" Craig said going back to his breakfast.

After about 5 minute's Craigy came down in his birthday suit giggling playfully as Tweek ran right behind him with his clothe's in hand. He looked exactly like Craig in every way except for his nose.

"Daddy!" Craigy cheered running up to Craig motioning for him to pick him up.

"Hey why aren't you listening to your...mother" Craig said lifting him up and walking him to Tweek.

"I don't wanna go to school daddy!" Cragy cried out as Tweek put his underpant's on.

"Well you have to you don't want to be just like your dad right?" Craig asked his normal tone.

"Yeah I know" Craigy signed as Tweek buttoned up Craigy's pant's.

"Besides it's your parent's anniversary you sure you want to stick around to see me and mommy kiss and tell eachother how much we love eachother?" Craig deadpanded.

"No Thank you!" Craigy said putting on his shoes and coat.

"Have a good day of school J-jr. uh c-craigy" Tweek said as they waved while he walked out the door.

"Now that that's over its still our anniversary" Craig said leaning in and kissed Tweek.

**Please review! I liked writing this one shot ^.^ awww they have a son which they adopted not to long ago. which they called him jr. but I guess Tweek wanted to name him craigy! Anyways please review and you'll see the next oneshot(s) soon! Bye! :)**


	17. Happy Father's day!

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last.**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Today I thought maybe I should do a father's day one! That is why I did not put up your guys daily dose of one shot(s) I was spending time with my father Sorry to anyone who doesn't have a father figure around. Pairings: Creek,Kybe,Cartters,Stendy,Kammy. p.s Longest chapter ever! at least for now.**

"Wasn't this a great idea? We get to have bro time and the kid's get to run around?" Stan asked driving his car.

"Yeah I guess so but I don't know if Justin will want to talk to the other kids" Kyle said sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Ha! you think you have problems?" Craig asked sitting on the left back of the car. "Craigy wouldn't even put on his swimming trunks without me bribing him" Craig exclaimed crossing his arms.

"Erica is gonna pone your son's in the water" Cartman said stretching sitting on the right of the car.

"Ken jr. is going to make Erica his slave" Kenny said sitting in the middle of the two boy's.

"I'd like to see him try!" Cartman said defensively.

"Hey come on you guy's no fighting!" Stan said doing a few turn's.

"I'm sure glad we made the kid's ride a long with their mother's" Kyle said looking at his passenger mirror to see a van right behind them.

"I'm still wondering how they all fit in that crap van" Cartman said.

"We could have had Tweek and Butter's sitting with us in this car if you weren't so god damn fat!" Craig muttered under his breath.

"I'm not fat! I'm big-boned god damn it!" Cartman said pissed.

"Chill guy's were here" Kenny said pointing to the beach area.

Stan parked his car as the girl's parked there car next to them. Next thing everyone knew their kid's were running around excitedly.

"How was the drive?" Craig asked Tweek.

"g-good I managed to put sun block on craigy hnnnng" Tweek said twitching watching his son run around in yellow swimshort's.

"n-now Erica remember what your dad alway's told you don't go to deep and if you need help just call out I'm sure the boy's are gonna wanna help" Butter's said spraying sunblock on her.

"Yes daddy butters" She said sweetly wearing a bright pink swim suit. Eric behind butter's giving her a thumb's up.

"Now Ken jr. I don't want you to take anything from anyone! especially Cartman's kid" Kenny said to his son in his orange swimshort's.

"Yes dad!" Ken jr. said as Tammy finished adjusting his trunks.

"But mom I don't need any!" Complained Wesley in his dark purple swimshort's as Wendy sprayed him with sunblock.

"Stan" Wendy said. "Wesley listen to your mother" Stan said walking up behind her.

"Now Justin I know the water might be cold but you'll get use to it...eventually now if you need anything just holler okay?" Bebe explained to her timid son who was wearing green swimshort's.

"Yes mommy" Justin said.

"Hey Kenny,Kyle can you give me a hand with the stuff?" Stan called out pulling an ice chess out of the car.

"Yeah, dude" Kyle said helping as Kenny did to.

"See we should have thought of this sooner!" Bebe said wearing her shades in a red bikini.

"I can see where this could be our usual spot" Craig explained looking around.

"I wouldn't be so sure Craig" Tammy commented looking down the small little hill were all the boy's and even Erica were staring at the water.

"What's wrong with them now?" Cartman asked looking down.

"Daddy's you know what to do" Wendy said laying on the blanket they had laid out in her purple bikini.

"But it's father's day? Shouldnt the woman go and do it?" Craig asked as he got a nope from everyone as he flipped them off

"Ughhhh" The men groaned as they walked over to the kid's well except for butter's and Tweek.

"Come on guy's you guy's want to splash in the water?" Stan asked putting his feet in as the other's did the same.

"I-is it safe?" Justin asked Kyle.

Craig face palmed.

"Hey geniuses we've never actually taken them out to a lake or a pool before! After the p-" Craig explained as he was cut off by a glare from Kyle.

"Awww that's bull crap come on Erica show these boy's you're not afraid of some water" Cartman said trying to pull his daughter in to the water.

"I don't know how to swim!" Erica said as Eric signed.

"Guess well have to teach them" Kyle said picking up Justin and slowly entering the water.

"I-it's c-cold d-dad" Justin's teeth chattered.

"I know Justin just extended your arm's out and push back the water and don't worry I'm right here" Kyle said as Justin did as he was told.

"T-this is pretty f-fun!" Justin exclaimed splashing the water around as Kyle triumphantly walked out of the water making the movement that he was brushing stuff off his hand's.

"Come on guy's it's fun!" Justin called out splashing around some more. The rest of the kid's looked at their father's expecting for them to do the same as Kyle did.

"Alright Kyle! wooooo!" They could hear the girl's cheering and of course Tweek and Butter's.

The boy's looked at each other and then grabbed their kid's one by one and dragged them in to the water just to teach them how to swim.

**Please review! I might want to make this chapter in to an actual story ^.^ what do you guy's think? aww they had kid's and stuff :D this is actually what I did I went to the beach with the family which was fun of course! anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough.**


	18. Cryde!

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Cryde! for le TT!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Also I would like to thank everyone for the 50+ REVIEWS AND OVER 2,000 VIEW'S o.o I dont know what you guy's see in these one shots but thank you!**

Craig slumped on his couch waiting for Clyde to come out of the bathroom. He watched the clock go _"tick tock tick tock"._The guy could have just changed at his house but I guess his dad would ask questions.

"Hey are you ready yet!" Craig called out impatiently.

"Almost!" Clyde hollered.

"Done"

"So where are we headed off to?" Craig asked in his regular tone of voice.

"It's a surprise I already told you!" Clyde said walking toward's the door followed by Craig.

"And your not going to let me drive us there" Craig said pointing to his dark blue smart car.

"Nope" Clyde said continuing to walk down the side walk with Craig.

"How far is this place anyway?" Craig asked bored.

"If I told you you would have a pretty good guess on where we were going" Clyde said grabbing Craig's hand.

Craig blushed at the sudden touch by Clyde.

"Don't touch me Donovan!" Craig hissed yanking his hand away.

"Awww Tucker your no fun" Clyde said winking as he made Craig blush harder.

"Not to far from now" Clyde mention opening up his jacket to see he still had the "goodies" on him.

"Why couldn't we invite Tweek and Token?" Craig asked looking ahead.

"Token told me he had thing's to do and Tweek said it was too much pressure and that he had to maintain the coffee shop" Clyde lied he knew he didn't invite them because he wanted quality time with Craig.

"Hmmm not like Token to miss out on bro time but I guess nicole made him do something with her" Craig said shrugging his shoulder.

"Were here" Clyde said as Craig came to a stop. They were at Stark's pond.

"Stark's pond? You wanted to skip stone's or somewthing?" Craig said grabbing a rock from the snow.

"No I thought we could get to know eachother better besides I brought taco's" Clyde said sitting on a bench as Craig sat down next to him.

"You alway's have taco's" Craig said sarcastially.

"No these are different...There my mom's secret recipe for taco's" Clyde said a little sadly at the mention of his mother taking them out of his jacket.

Craig looked at Clyde concerned for the first time. Did he really make these taco's for him and Clyde to share together? Is this why he's wearing this silly thing.

"I know you think i'm weird now" Clyde said shrugging a tear escaping him eye.

"No I don't, Clyde if you really wanted to hang out we could have just went to go to a movie or something" Craig said giving Clyde a hug.

"r-really?" Clyde said through muffled crying.

"Yeah" Craig said kissing his forehead awkwardly as he guided Clyde back to his house to talk.

**Please review! This took an unexpected turn ._. And like I said thank you guy's so much! It really motivates me to write more :D anyway's review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	19. Style I guess?

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Style! for le Shinigamilover2!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! question: Since i'm a noob what is slash? and first critcism I guess?**

"Come on Kyle!" Stan said dragging his friend in to the movie theater.

"Stan I said I didn't want to go! Why do I have to watch this dumb movie?!" Kyle complained.

"Because you owe me big time for hooking you up back in 7th grade with that girl in our spanish class" Stan said as Kyle signed with defeat.

"I really don't want to watch another sappy teen romance movie" Kyle said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care" Stan said not letting his friend escape this one.

"Fine!"

Kyle and stan entered in to the right room with there hand's full of snacks. They looked up at the big screen to see it beginning the and Stan way up in the back of the movie theatere to get a good view.

**"And now our feature presentaion" **Was heard from the screen.

The movie started to get to kyle with all of it's quotes and scenes like:

**The Fault In Our Stars:**

_"You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you.I like my choices"_

_""The mark's humans leave are too often scars"_

_"The world is not a wish-granting factory."_

_"You are so bust being YOU that you have no idea how utterly unprecedented you are"_

_"The real heroes anyway aren't the people doing things; the real heroes are the people NOTICING things,paying attention"_

Kyle bawed his eye's out at one specific line _"The only person I really wanted to talk to about Augustus Water's death with was Augustus Waters"_

"Dude it was just a movie" Stan comfort him as he bawled his eyes out on Stan's sweater.

"I-it was so beautiful" Kyle muffled still crying.

"Awww dude weak people are gonna think were gay" Stan said trying to push Kyle off of him.

"Come on well get milk shakes and you can tell me all about it even though I was there" Stan said awkwardly walking as Kyle hung to him.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? I personally haven't seen the movie but I guess i'll watch it soon! anyway's please review and you will see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye :)**


	20. Kyman part 2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kyman part 2! for le Serendipityrain711!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

Kyle groggily woke up. He sat up but smacked his head on the boat above him.

"Ow" Kyle hissed in pain as memory of everything came flooding back to him.

"Morning jew" Cartman said poking at the fire with a stick.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kyle asked crawling out of the boat.

"What does it look like? I'm poking the fire" Cartman said.

"Y-you don't think we should go exploring do you?" Kyle asked looking at the forest.

"I suppose if were going to be here a while were going to have to" Cartman muttered.

Kyle started to pack a few thing's in to his pocket from the first aid kit. He grabbed the knife out of his pocket throwing it up in to the air and catching it. He grabbed 2 water bottle's and an apple from there little supply of food. Cartman simply grabbed the only cheesy poofs bag there was.

"Stay close we don't know what we'll encounter in there" Kyle said starring at the little jungle.

"You don't got to tell me twice Jew" Cartman said playing with Kyle's hair.

"God damnit Cartman!" Kyle hissed as they entered the jungle. A twig snapped near them.

"What was that?!" Cartman whispered.

"The sound of your fat leg's stepping on a twig" Kyle said rolling his eyes as he motioned to the floor.

"oh. hehe I knew that" Cartman said shrugging as they continued.

Kyle and Cartman continued on looking around the jungle like forest for any signs of human activity or aany source to food.

"Kyle..." Cartman said breathlesly.

"What Cartman?" Kyle asked not turning around.

"I...could use...some help" Cartman choked out as a venomous python wrapped around his neck.

"Huh?..." Kyle asked as he turned around to be met with a pale faced Cartman getting strangled by the python.

"Oh shit" Kyle said backing up a little as the python and him stared at eachother in the eyes.

"...weak..." Cartman muttered falling unconcious.

The python loosened it's grip on Cartman. Kyle quickly drew out the knife to protect himself from the python. It hissed in respond showing its venomous teeth.

It jumped at Kyle. Kyle luckily grabbed it by the neck mere inches from lettit bite him. He pinned it against the wall and started to carelessly ct it's head off with the knife. He stabbed its body multiple times and threw it's head far away as he could.

"Fuck you asshole" Kyle said flipping off the snake's body and running toward's cartman.

"Kyle..." Cartman said his eye's still closed.

"Yes cartman?" Kyle asked holding Cartman in his arm's.

"I need to tell you something come closer"

"Closer"

"Closer!"

"What is it Cartman?"

"You just got pranked..." Cartman said falling down laughing.

"Wha?..." Kyle asked as light's started to turn on all around him.

"Kyle Broflovski you have been pranked by your friend's how dumb do you feel?" A man said walking up to kyle with a microphone.

"I...what?" Kyle said still not believing.

"Dude we got you so good" Cartman said pointing at Kyle and laughing.

"I-I can't believe it..." Kyle said falling to his knees.

"Believe it, because it happened and it's on tv" The guy with the microphone said.

Kyle simply stood up and walked out of the studio he was apparently in. He was followed by Cartman and every one else that pranked him.

"Kyle, dude it was just a joke" Stan said behind him.

"A joke? Ha! a joke was that really necessary?!" Kyle practically yelled sarcastically.

"Let me tell you something! It wasn't funny" Kyle said walking back and forth.

"Kahl chill dude, were going to get a burger you coming or not?" Cartman said nonchantly as Kyle signed and nodded.

**Please review! Unexpected twist :D so what did you think? I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this and I don't know why XD anyways please review and you'll see the nest one shot(s) soon enough. Bye! :)**


	21. Crendy

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Crendy! for le alece922!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I do not own the song Home! and if you haven't already go check out there story called: South park high ;)**

Wendy had never noticed how passionate Craig could be. He alway's has this attitude that most girl's couldn't stand! But she could see right through him. Craig Tucker was actually passionate about something other then his quinea pig and flipping people off.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Wendy asked looking at all the empty seat's in the auditorium.

"No..." Craig said looking at the guitar and then back at his girlfriend.

"Come on Craig no one's here we have to take this oppurtunity to do it!" Wendy said walking up to her boyfriend.

"On one condition" Craig said in his usual tone of voice.

"And that would be?"

"You have to sing while I strum" Craig said putting the guitar down and wrapping his arms around Wendy.

"S-sing?" Wendy chocked out.

"I can't sing" Wendy pouted as Craig rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who won the school 10 award's by lead singing" Craig said chuckling to himself.

"Well I-" Wendy said trying to come up with an excuse as she signed in defeat.

"You know Home by phillip phillips?" Craig asked grabbig the guitar from where he had left it.

"Yes.." Wendy said sitting down at the edge of the stage as Craig sat next to her.

Craig started to pluck away at the string's creating the same rhythmic beat as it would in the song.

_"Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar rood And although this wave is stringing us along __Just know your not alone __Cause i'm gonna make this place your home" Wendy sang._

_"Settle down it'll all be clear __Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear __The trouble it might drag you down if you get lost, you can always be found"_

_"Just know you're not alone Cause i'm going to make this place home" Craig joined in._

_"Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found"_

_"Just know your not alone Cause i'm gooing to make this place your home"_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_(Space)_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_"Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found"_

_"Just know you're not alone Cause i'm going to make this place your home"_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_(Space)_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_(Space)_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

_Aaa-aa-aa-oh-oh-oh-oh. aa-aa-oh-ohhhhh_

Wendy and Craig finished as they smiled at their accomplishment.

"You did it Babe" Craig said smiling putting the guitar down.

"We did it!" Wendy said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in to a deep passionate kiss.

**Please review! No I didn't plagirize I wrote this down word for word :p but i'm cool with it! :D I hope this is something you were expecting? I made Craig play the guitar because chicks dig guys who can play guitars XD anyway's please review and make sure to look out for the next one shot(s) soon enough! :)**


	22. Bunny

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Bunny! for le Guest!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"H-hey Kenny!" Butter's cheerfully said to Kenny who was sitting on a booth at Willy's.

"Hey butter's" Kenny said under his parka.

"So what did you need me here for?" Butter's asked sitting across from him.

"Just to share a pizza like friends" Kenny said mentally cursing himself for not being able to tell butters the truth.

"Oh well okay.." Butter's said not all cheefully anymore. Kenny didn't notice his change in voice.

"What will it be sugar cubes?" A waitress asked.

"A medium sized pepperoni pizza and 2 's" Kenny muttered.

"And a basket of fries please" Butter's commented as the waitress wrote it down.

"It'll be out in just a sec" She said walking to the back of the kitchen.

"So? how's Karen?" Butter's asked breaking the silence.

" she's been excited about many things" Kenny explained.

"How's the pets?" Kenny questioned.

"There all right except for one I think he's bloating or something" Butter's said looking at the table.

"Butter's which one is it?" Kenny said bluntly already knowing that that isn't bloating.

"It's Buttercup, why?" Butter's asked being oblivious.

"Have you ever thought of checking there gender?" Kenny asked.

"No I don't see why I have...to...oh hamburgers!" Butter's said realizing.

"He can't be-" Butter's tryed to explain.

"Dude, Butters, Buttercup's a girl and apparently she's pregnet" Kenny chuckled.

As butter's started to panic the waitress brought there drinksand food.

"She can't be pregnet my parent's will surely ground me!" Butter's said as Kenny placed his hand on Butter's seemingly calming him down.

"It's okay butter's i'm sure it's nothing you could probably be feeding her too much" Kenny said shrugging.

"Thank's Kenny" Butter's said with a warm smile as they began to chow down on there food.

"That was nice" Butter's said to Kenny on their way out the door.

"Yeah" Kenny agreed as they held hand's.

"D-do you want me to walk you home?" Kenny asked looking the other way.

"Sure!" Butter's exclaimed happily.

"And we should do this more often Kenny" Butter's said leaning in and kissed Kenny on the cheek.

**Please review! What did you think? Sorry the shot is late I woke up on the wrong side of the bed :P anyways please review and make sure to look out for the next one shot(s) Bye! :)**


	23. Tim-Jim

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have TimxJim ! for le Guest!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! and of course you can hug me Cortez30! :D *hugs***

"W-w-what do you think tim-tim?" Jimmy asked opening the door to there new apartment.

"Timmah!" Timmy said going in through the door.

"I-it's not much but it's all I could af-afffo-afffoo but it's all I could afffoo-afford" Jimmy said closing the door behind him.

"Timmah" Timmy said understanding as he spotted something in the corner of the living room.

"Gobbles!" Timmy said as a turkey came out.

"That's g-gobbles number two Tim-tim"

"C-come on gobbles t-t-wo don't be shy" Jimmy said walking over to the turkey.

"Gobbles!" Timmy exclaimed happily as he was set on Timmy's lap.

"I'm gonna go prepare us some d-di-diii- I'm gonna go prepare us something to eat" Jimmy said walking to the kitchen.

"Timmy timmy" Timmy stated stoping Jimmy.

"R-really? I d-don't know tim-tim neither of us can drii-drii driiiii neither of us can dr-drive" Jimmy said looking up.

"Timmy timmmah" Timmy interjected.

"You do prove a point. aww what the h-heck let's do it!" Jimmy and Jimmy both sat on Timmy's chair as he drove them both 2 benegins for dinner.

"Say tim-tim w-what did the wauter say to the hor-hor-hor- what did the waiter say to the horse" Jimmy asked trying to make a pun.

"Timmy?"

"Why the long face!" Jimmy said as timmy laughed lightly.

"wow w-what a terrific audience.

"We should p-probably head out tim-tim it's getting late" Jimmy said walking to pay the bill.

"Timmy" Timmy said putting down a nice $2 tip.

"Your the best tim-tim" Jimmy said with a small smile as they opened the door to the apartment

"Timmy timmy "

"No i'm serious timmy your the best boyfriend anyone could ever have" Jimmy said with a grin.

"Timmy timmy!" Timmy said happily.

"Now let's go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Jimmy said kissing Timmy's head.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? I don't know the ship name so ._. i'll just put "timxjim" XD anyways please review and you'll see he next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	24. Kycap part 3

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kycap part 3 ! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Hey uh Bluecap" Kyle asked walking up to him.

"Yeah?" Bluecap questioned putting thing's in his locker.

"I just wanted to say thanks for you know, the game" Kyle said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah sure dude happy to help!" Bluecap said sincerity in his voice.

"Anyway...I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Red Robins tonight?" Kyle asked a slight blush on his cheeks.

"L-like a date?" Bluecap asked turning around to face Kyle. Kyle blushed harder.

"N-no not like that! unless you want i-it to be then it can" Kyle said quickly making bluecap smirk.

"I would like that want me to pick you up at 7?" Bluecap said his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"s-sure" Kyle said a blush clearly on his face.

"See ya then!" Bluecap whispered in Kyle's ear.

**Later that day at 6:55 ...**

"oh bubby i'm so proud of you" Kyle's mother said to his son who was trying to tie his..tie.

"here let me help you!" said tieing it for him.

"Thanks mom" Kyle said as he signed.

"Now I want you home by 9 Kyle and I do not want you two messing around" said making Kyle blush.

"Mom!" Kyle yalped still blushing.

"Kyle and bluecap sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ike said walking down the stairs.

"Ike!" Kyle said.

"Now kyle I need to have an important talk to you;father to son" Gerald said putting his arm around his son and walking in to the kitchen.

"Now Kyle if anything get's too wild I want you to use these" said handing Kyle condoms.

"Dude!" Kyle said his blush redening.

"What Kyle it's natural!" said secretly tucking them in to his pocket.

"What? what did you tell our son Gerald?" said walking in.

"Just some rules like being home before-" Gerald said looking at Kyle for the answer.

"9" Kyle replied.

Before anyone else could say a word there was a ring at the doorbell.

"He's here!" Kyle yelped nervously as he went to go answer the door.

"Hey Kyle ready to go?" Bluecap asked in a black tuxedo without his cap.

"Yeah let's go" Kyle said walking out the door as his parent's waved goodbye to them.

"Have a nice time Bubby" said waving as they rounded the corner of he street and were gone.

**At red robins...**

"So I told Red to go buy a dozen apples which is 12 naturally but she comes back with about 45 apples" Bluecap said as they both started to laugh.

"So you and Red are pretty serious?" Kyle questioned.

"What? No dude i'm gay" Bluecap said drinking his soda.

"Wow. No one is that open with there sexuality" Kyle said eating his fries.

"I really don't see the point in hiding it? I mean i'm gay and i'm respected at the school for being an athlete" Bluecap said putting his drink down.

"True so is Big gay al and and so was " Kyle said thinking.

"So you honestly hadn't heard I was gay?" Bluecap chuckled.

"No I think the reason for that was me and friend's go on whacky adventures I guess" Kyle said nochantly.

"I suppose that's why people call you guys weird and stuff" Bluecap said trying not to hurt Kyle.

"Yeah, hey it's getting pretty late I got to be home before 9" Kyle said.

"You get to be home by 9? I have to be home before 8:50" Bluecap said now a little pissed.

"Sucks for you" Kyle chuckled.

"I'll get the check" Bluecap said taking out some bills.

"Nah dude I got it" Kyle said grabbing his credit card.

"No i'm serious let me get it" Bluecap said putting the bills down.

"No seriously bradley I invited you" Kyle said putting down his card.

"I picked you up" Bluecap said putting down a tip as well.

"Let's go before we start fighting" Bluecap said walking out with success of paying the bill.

"Right behind you Mr-" Kyle didn't even get to finish because he tripped on a rock and fell unknown to him something fell out of his pocket.

"Oh dude are you okay?" Bluecap asked helping him up as he saw that little packets on the floor.

"Uh Kyle..." Bluecap questioned starring at the packets.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked looking at what he was starring at the floor. Kyle quickly picked them up shoved them in his back pocket.

"I-I have no idea how those got in there" Kyle said blushing but was stopped by a kiss from Bluecap.

"Sure you didn't Kyle" Bluecap said breaking the kiss. Making Kyle somewhat sad they parted but the rest of the walk hom was Bluecap's arm wrapped around him.

**Please Review! What did you guy's think? woah who put those in Kyle's pocket XD What is that incredible smell coming from my house? anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	25. Kybe part 2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kybe! for le Cortez30!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! No i'm not dead! Sorry I did not update the day before yesterday and yesterday I was not feeling good so you guys can expect 5 one shot's today from the oneshot's i've missed!**

"Come on Bebe push" Kyle encouraged his fiance.

"What do you think i'm doing taking a crap?! of course i'm pushing!" Bebe snapped squeezing Kyle's hand harshly.

"Almost there just a few more pushes" The doctor ordered.

Bebe's panting and cry's of pain can be heard all over the room.

"Congradulations! Broflovski's it's a healthy handsome boy" The doctor said as they took him away to clean him up.

"You did great babe" Kyle said kissing Bebe on the forehead.

"You think so?" Bebe said looking up at her fiance.

"I know so" Kyle said as the doctor came back handing them there bundle of joy.

"Aww my baby boy he's so tiny" Bebe cooed at the little baby boy before her. He had orange tamed hair unlike Kyle's but they couldn't quite see him eye's yet.

"I supose he's taking after his dad" Bebe said as she tried to tickle him but couldn't because he had grabed her finger.

"Awww but he does take his mother's cuteness" Kyle said looking down at his son.

"So what's his name?" Wendy asked walking in followed by Stan,Kenny and Cartman.

"We haven't decided yet" Bebe answered as both her and Wendy girl talked about Bebe's new baby.

"Good job Dude" Stan said patting Kyle's back.

"Yeah" Kenny said.

"Nice Jew" Cartman mumbeled.

"Thanks! I was so nervous that I would loose one or the other" Kyle said looking at his wife and son.

"Well you got to keep both which your realy lucky for" Stan said happy for Kyle.

"Kyle Justin Broflovski" Bebe said suddenly.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"We're naming him Kyle Justin Broflovski" Bebe commented as she let Wendy carry him.

"Why Justin?" Cartman questioned.

"Because that's what I want to name him!" Bebe answered as Kyle nodded his head approvingly.

"He's so cute!" Wendy squealed as Justin started to cry for food.

"Look's like someone's hungry" Kyle chuckled as Wendy handed Kyle jr back to Bebe.

Bebe blushed as everyone expected her to feed it right there and then.

"Uhmm" Bebe said pointing to the door.

"Right see ya Kyle!" Stan said pushing Kenny and Cartman out the door who was followed by Wendy.

After they left Bebe began to feed little justin as Kyle stared.

"Aww is kyle-wyle sad that Justin took his milk?" Bebe asked sarcastically.

"Yes kyle-wyle is sad! But happy that they grow" Kyle said playfully winking at her.

"Fuck you kyle" Bebe said playfully flipping him off.

"When? and where?" Kyle asked smirking.

"Oh my god Kyle look at his eyes!" Bebe said starring at pure emerald green eyes.

"Wait a minute my eye's are brown and your's are blue!? just kidding." Kyle said.

"He's very delicate and hungry..." Bebe muttered making Kyle laugh.

"Atleast he's healthy" Kyle said slowly playing with his new baby son's hair.

**Please review! And again sorry I wasn't feeling it these past 2 day's Idk why but stuff happens :P anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough!**


	26. Clessie

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Clessie! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Aswell I would like to say thank you for over 3,300+ views on this! really mean's alot :D **

Clyde held Jessie's hand in his as they strolled down the side walk passing Tweak bros. coffee and the movie theatre. They were taking the long way to the park. They always did every afternoon. After that faithful day which happened a week ago.

"I want to thank you again for what happened to you trying to save me" Jessie said as Clyde shrugged like he alway's did when she apologized.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing;besides I didn't lose much compared to you" Clyde motioned to his broken hand.

"Yeah, but still I could have gotten a new one anyway" Jessie said pulling her yellow hair back.

"But that's your favorite one I should know by now" Clyde commented still holding her hand.

"I wish I could make it up to you" Jessie smiled putting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You already have" Clyde smiled putting his head on her's as they continued to walk like that to the park.

"But it's still not enough compared to what you did" Jessie playfully whined.

"If you want you can treat me to some ice cream" Clyde said playfully.

"Yeah, sure I could do that" Jessie said as they walked in to the park.

"It feel's like it was just yesterday when I asked you to be my girlfriend" Clyde commented.

"That's because it was yesterday" Jessie giggled making Clyde blush in embarressement.

"Righhht" Clyde said cooly.

"Now about that ice cream..." Jessie said watching an ice cream truck coming down the road.

**Plase review! short fluff and I know I didn't make it specific enough but Clyde saved Jessie's skateboard from some kid's and he now has a broken arm! anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	27. Cartter's part 2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have cartter's 2! for le Serendipityrain711!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Mom..Dad i'm gay" Butter's said spazzing out more then tweek himself.

"What?" His mother asked.

"I'm gay" Butter's said lookingat Cartman and then back it his parents.

"We-we know butters" Said his dad casually.

"Y-ou wha?" Butter's asked confused.

"We know your gay son; remember you use to be bi-curious we presumed you were gay" Butter's dad said shrugging as he went through the paper.

"o-oh I thought you guy's would have a heart attack and ground me" Butter's said his voice returning to normal.

"No son your 18, your free to live your life as you please" Mr stotch said raising his eye brow at his son.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Butter's said shrugging his shoulder.

"I think it's good you tried to reach out to us butter's" His mother said.

"T-thank's mom! Now if you don't mind me and Cartman are going to benigin's to celebrate" Butter's said as they made there self's out the door.

"Have fun" His mother called out.

"See? I told you it was going to be fine." Cartman said chuckling a little.

"Maybe I overeacted a little" Butter's said hitting his knuckles together lightly.

_"Hehehehe lok's like my job here is done teehee" Cupid _Cartman said flying above them.

"Go away Cupid me!" Cartman called out trying to catch the cupid him.

_"Try and catch me teehee" _He said giggling as he flew all around.

"Who's cupid me?" Butter's questioned.

"No one!" Cartman said quickly as he flipped off his cupid self.

_"Teehee fuck you i'm out of here" _He said as he went back to the back of cartman's head. Cartman panted as he walked back to butter's.

"L-et's...g-go" Cartman said as they continued on.

**Please review! I hope this was what you were expecting? sorry if there shorter then usual but i'm trying to get 5 one shot(s) in one day I guess you can see where that can be tough :P anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	28. Gregrietta

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Gregrietta! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Where do you think you are taking me stanly?" Gregory asked quite unammused.

"I'm taking you to the book club, and stop calling me stanly it's Stan!" Stan said somewhat pissed.

"Alright but I never took you for a bookworm" Gregory commented as they entered the library.

"Why does everyone say that? Is it because i'm on the football team?" Stan questioned.

"Not at all stanl-stan I just never see you with a book in hand...ever" Gregory said.

"Because it's the modern day where I don't have to hold them something else does it's called a backpack" Stan said sarcastically.

"I humor that" Gregory said as they made there way to a table where the rest of the book cluber's sat. It's here that we see gregory staring at Henrietta.

"Stan my chap who is that extremly attractive woman that my eye's are destended to lay upon?" He whispered.

"Who you mean Henrietta?" Stan asked outloud.

"What the fuck are you guy's talking about?" Henrietta asked.

"Nothing, that will make you mad my dear! I was just telling my friend here how my eye's can not extract themself's away from you" Gregory politely says.

"Stan can you tell this comformist I have no time for jokes?" Henrietta asks returning to her book she was reading.

"Jokes? My dear henrietta let me asure you I do not play jokes when I am talking about very attractive young lady's such as your self" Gregory smiled.

"A-attractive?" Henrietta deadpanded.

"Why yes! I can not keep my eye's off you my dear; you are like honey and i am nothing but a bee" Gregory said earning a smile from henrietta.

"What do you say to company me to the nearest restaurant where we can get to know eachother a little better? hmm?" Gregory said standing.

"Sure" Henrietta said standing herself as they walked out.

"Hey! we were just starting the book club meeting" Yelled a book club member.

**Please review! I hope that was something you were expecting? I should probably go get something to eat before I start the next one shot soo be back later my lovely's! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough Bye! :)**


	29. Marjennde

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have marjennde! for le Guest!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Let go of her McCormik I saw her first!" Clyde said tugging on Marjorine's hand as Kenny tugged on the other.

"No I did!" Kenny said pulling.

"Guy's please can't we talk about this? Like adult's" Marjorine asked polietly.

"No!" Clyde and Kenny said as they continued to pull.

"I know why don't we let her **de**cide?" Clyde asked as Kenny shook his head in agreement.

"Who do you pick Marj me or that asshole, Clyde?" Kenny asked.

"Aww jee I don't wanna hurt your guy's feeling's" Marjorine said trying to back out.

"I think Kenny can handle a broken heart" Clyde said pulling her closer to him.

"I think Clyde just want's you so youcan make Bebe jealous" Kenny said pulling her close.

"Kenny just want's you for what's underneath your clothes" Clyde said as they started there tug of war again.

"What if we do a little bachellorette contest thing" Kenny questioned sparking the interest of both Majorine and Clyde.

"No" Clyde said bluntly as they continued there tug of war.

**Please review! I hope this is something you wanted? My one shot(s) schedule will resume back to normal tomorrow! and sooner you guy's will see a brand new story from me and a co-writer who wishes to remain anonymous! anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough. Bye! :)**


	30. Penny

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Penny! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Did you see that new Steven speilsberg movie?" Pete asked.

"No but I hope you can take me sometime" Jenny said winking.

"I don't think so Jenny you defecated your pants" Pete said jokingly making her blush with embarrassment.

"So did you, so I wouldn't talk" Jenny pointed at him.

"But I didn't try to suicide" Pete pointed out making Jenny go silent.

"I'm sorry" Pete said pulling her in to his arms on his bed.

"You didn't have to bring it up" Jenny whined tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know I'm an idiot" Pete said wiping her tears away.

"Please don't cry, because if you cry Ill have to do this" Pete said picking her up and spinning around.

"Pete your gonna drop me!" Jenny cried out wiping the rest of her tears away giggling.

"Oh no, no one can help us now!" Pete said sarcastically as he fell on to his bed Jenny on top of him

"Pete!" Jenny giggled. Pete kissed her on her forth head as thelayered there rest what seemed an eternity.

**Please review! Sorry if there's so many errors I do better on computer then tablet. Reason these are late because I am at my local McDonalds with my co-writer talking about many things and seeing as I don't have a laptop I brought my tablet. Anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! bye! :) **


	31. Bendy!

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Bendy! for le Cortez30!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Why do you always shut me? I'm a person Wendy! I'm not just some toy you play with and then forget about when your bored!" Bebe argued banging on the door to her roomates room.

"Come on Wendy! You need to tell me what's wrong!" Bebe said banging on the door repeatedly.

"Go away! I don't want to talk about it!" Wendy called out on the side.

"Wendy Marie Testaburger I swear if you don't open this door right now i'll bust it down" Bebe explained calmly.

"You wouldn't dare" Wendy commented starting to play a song.

"Try me Testaburger!" Bebe yelped still banging on the door furiously.

"Fuck you Bebe" Wendy said flipping off the door.

"When and where dollface?" Bebe said sarcastically.

"I just don't want to talk right now!" Wendy said.

"Wendy! If you don't tell me then I won't be able to go kick whoever's ass need's to be kicked!" Bebe whined.

"Bust down the door if you have to i'm not talking" Wendy said sitting on her bed.

Bebe signed and started to search around in her pocket for her keys. She scrolled through them like statuses on facebook and came to a key she thought she would never have to use.

_Click_

"Bebe!" Wendy yelped throwing a pillow at her.

"Okay first, that didn't do anything and Second, What's wrong? You alway's have something to say but this whole week you have been doing nothing but shutting me out" Bebe said picking up the pillow and walked to her bed.

"Hmmetmmm" She muffled her face muffled by the thousand's of pillow's she was using to cover up her face.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Bebe asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"mmmarmennn" Wendy replied.

"Martmen?" Bebe questioned.

"Cartman!" Wendy cried out as she reburied herself back in to her pillows.

"Uh! What did he do this time?" Bebe questioned.

"He has the whole school against me Bebe! I walk down the hallway and all I get is glares" Wendy explained.

"Hey, It's okay. He doesn't have the whole school against you because if that was true I wouldn't be here right now, Your my best friend and your like a sister who I love dearly!" Bebe reassurred as she stood up.

"Thanks Bebe your the best" Wendy said standing as well as they hugged.

"Dinner's on me tonight!" Wendy said as she was surprised by a kiss from Bebe. She blushed red.

"Thank's Wend's_~!_" Bebe smiled as Wendy walked out the room a smile plastered on her face.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? And this one shot you can thank my co-writer who wishes to be known as stormy. Yes, they wrote this little one-shot because they were in my journal and they were reading down the list of my request's (dang you stormy -_-) please let them know what you guy's thought of it! anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough! Bye! :)**


	32. Dobe

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Dobe! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I would also like to thank you guys for over 4,300+ views and 85 reviews! This mean's so much to me and apparently now to stormy so thank you! :)**

"Hello the usual?" Dogpoo's mother asked from behind the counter.

"Actually me and Bebe here are interesed in your mud bath" explained.

"Oh the mud bath? I'll tell my son to get it ready" said as she started to call for him.

"Yes, Mother?" Dogpoo asked rubbing his face clean with a white towel his clothes not stained with anything.

"I need you to go get the mud bath ready" She asked nicely.

"I just washed and-" Dogpoo said glancing at Bebe once looking back at his mother and then surprised;looked back at Bebe.

"Hey dogpoo" Bebe waved.

"What are you doing here?" Dogpoo asked trying not to sound rude.

"I alway's come here with my mom. Today were trying out the mud bath's" Bebe exclaimed a smile on her face.

"O-oh what did you want me to do again mother?" Dogpoo asked looking back at his mother.

"I need you to go get the mud bath ready" said oblivious to her son's persistency.

"Right away mother!" Dogpoo said smiling and then ran to the back to get it done.

"In the mean time you lady's might want to use these" said handing them two bathrobe's.

Dogpoo did what he was told and started to mix and add water in to the tub's like he usually did. He started to blush at the thought of Bebe. How she made his heart sore with glee.

"Dogpoo is it ready?" His mother called out.

"Yes" Dogpoo answered his clothes now stained as usual. He walked to the door opening it as both Bebe and her mother passed him Bebe giving a flirty wave.

"Have a nice time" Dogpoo said smiling widely.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? We saw your review and stormy was more then happy to write a one shot for you. So thank them for that if you would please. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough. Bye! :)**


	33. Tweeken

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have tweeken! for le guest!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Now before I begin I would like to say I am stocked up on request's like literally two pages of my journal are full with request's so sorry if your request doesn't come out ASAP! That doesn't necessarily mean I want you guy's to stop sending request's! i'm just explaining why everyone's request hasn't come out yet. Thank you for understanding.**

_"Ding Dong" _Came the sound of Token's door. He opened his door to reveal a tweek holding a sheet of paper.

"Hey, Tweek come on in" Token said opening the door to his home.

"H-hey Token I got your hnnnng letter" Tweek said opening a crinkled up paper.

"Yeah I thought you did" Token said closing the door behind him.

"So am I the first one to arrive or!? Oh jesus am I early?!" Tweek asked panicking.

"It's fine Tweek I made your letter so you would come eralyer than anyone else" Token explained.

"Oh man that's way to much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's okay Tweek! I'm not pressuring my new boyfriend to do anything he doesn't want to" Token said nonchalantly strolling in to his kitchen Tweek following close behind.

"OH jEsUS I forgot!" Tweek expressed with sincerity and worries.

"Forgot what? That were dating or that the party is for our 2 week anniversary?" Token questioned placing a mug of coffee in front of tweek.

"B-both?" Tweek questioned. Token chuckled.

"It's okay! I would have forgotten to if I didn't have my calendar to remind me" Token simply said shrugging.

Tweek grabbed the mug of coffee from the counter drinking it. Twitching violently shook with every sip of the coffee but at the same time it soothed him.

"So are you still worried on the whole 'under pants' gnomes?" Token questioned as he sat near Tweek.

"Oh jesus Yes! Every night they come and take my underpant's, slowly mocking me as they leave" Tweek twitched at the thought.

"I heard Douchebag had an encounter with them" Token said unsure if he had heard or not.

"Really?! Then he must know how it feels to get his underwear taken away!" Tweek exclaimed.

"He also said he turned tiny and got crushed by his dads nu-" Token said but was interupted by the noise of the door.

"Guess there here" Token explained kissing Tweek's forehead whispering _"Happy 2 week anniversary"_ getting a "Gah!" from Tweek as he went to go open the door.

**Please review! Again this was written by Stormy! While I Supernerd38 work on the project. I hope you guy's can please thank them for doing my work since they aren't suppose to but they insisit on doing so which is really nice for them to do! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough. Bye! :)**


	34. Kammy

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kammy! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"H-hello?" Tammy questioned walking in to the dark alley.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that little girl" A man in a dark black trench coat said pulling out a knife from his pocket.

"Wha?" Tammy questioned backing up as the man came closer.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for about a few second's" The man said pushing the blade against her cheek making it start to bleed.

"Don't cry sweetheart no one's gonna miss you anyway" The man said licking the blood off the knife taking a step back.

Before the man could do anything else to Tammy a figure jumped down between the 2 facing the man. He had a cape covering his whole body and part of his face. On the top of his cape you could clearly see a (?) on top of it.

"Aren't you a little old to terrorize little girl's bobinski?" Said the figure in a dark and serious tone.

"Mysterion? Where were you when I took that girl away from her parent's?" Bobinski asked.

"Right were I was suppose to be taking the girl back to her parent's while you work at your dead end job" Mysterion commented with a glare.

"Ha! Do you think saving million's from me is gonna stop me from trying to kill? Well your wrong Mysterion my reign of terror will never stop" Bobinski said laughing maniatically.

"That's just what we needed" Mysterion smirked.

"What?" Bobinski asked confused as light's flashed on the man.

"FREEZE" A policeman yelled.

"You-you set me up?" Bobinski asked as Kenny nodded.

"Alright, buddy you can sulk about it for a long time in jail" The policeman said cuffing and taking him away.

"Thank's Mysterion" Tammy said coming up next to him.

"My pleasure Tammy- er I mean" Mysterion tried to say as Tammy giggled.

"I know it's you Ken" Tammy said giggling as she kissed his cheek.

**Please review! Look I actually wrote! Isn't that awesome! :D XD or was it Stormy? nope it was me. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough! Bye! :)**


	35. Staren

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Staren! for le Relicmaster!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"What do you mean your moving?" Kenny asked his hand wrapped around his sister as they stared up at stan.

"My parent's are getting a divorce and this time it's serious" Stan said sadly looking at the 3 boy's and Karen.

"Y-you'll come visit right?" Karen asked hopeful for a yes.

He looked at her and slowly swished his head in a no response. She buried her face in her brother's sweater a few tear's escaping her eyes.

"You can live with us! I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind!" Kyle said quickly. Stan gave him a small smile but shook his head.

"I can't do that Dude" Stan responded sadly.

"I know i'm 15 but thing's wouldn't work out for me without my mom or dad around" Stan shrugged.

"That's why were moving to California to move in with my cousin's" Stan said.

"You can't be serious! We can't be the avenger's with out Captain America!" Cartman whined.

"We won't be able to do crazy adventures like we use to" Kyle muttered.

"You won't say 'oh my god they killed Kenny' when I die" Kenny yelped as he got a few 'wtf?' faces.

"We won't be able to hold hand's anymore like we use to" Karen said sadly.

"I'm sorry guy's;It's not my decision it's my parent's and my dad got custody over me and my mom got custody of Shelly" Stan said.

"Atleast that's one good thing about moving away" Stan shrugged.

"We got to work something out! Were suppose to be best friend's forever the 4 of us" Kyle tried to reason.

"I'm sorry dude, I wish there was something I could do" Stan said as his father entered.

"Stan? I need you to finish putting your boxes in the moving truck we have a long way a head of us, and the sooner were out of here the better" Randy said.

"I will dad just give me a few more minutes" Stan explained gesturing to his friend's.

"We'll help you out" Kyle suggested as everyone started to help Stan with his stuff.

"I really am gonna miss you guy's" Stan said walking down the stair's and out the door.

"Were gonna miss you 2 Stan" Kenny said putting his hand on my shoulder. Stan looked at his girlfriend who had her back turned away wiping away some tear's. He frowned on seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry Karen" Stan muttered pulling his girlfriend in to an embrace.

"I wish you could stay" Karen muttered.

"I wish I could to" Stan said tear's pouring out of his eyes.

"Promise me you'll try to visit?" Karen questioned wiping away tears.

"I promise" Stan replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Stan, it's time we have to go" Randy said jumping in to the driver's seat of the moving van.

"Good bye you guy's" Stan said as they all grouped hug.

"I-i'm gonna m-miss you hippie" Cartman wailed crying into his hand's.

"Don't forget us, okay?" Kyle said as Stan nodded.

"If Kyle says I died please say 'those bastards'" Kenny said.

Stan and Karen just stared at eachother before pulling eachother in to one final hug. He smiled at her before walking in to the moving truck. His friend's watched as he slowly pulled out of the drive way and out of there lives.

**Please review! Thank Stormy for this little one shot! They're trying to take these one shot's away from me -_- But I won't let that happen! anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough Bye! :)**


	36. Pipstophe

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Pipstophe! for le Guest!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! This is an odd pair I must admit.**

"Christophe? Do you know where I put the tea bag's? I have missplaced them it seems" Pip explained looking through the drawer's.

"Non" Chrisophe commented smoking his cigarette.

"Did I even buy them? I'm sure I did it's the first thing I get when I enter the stores" Pip said trying to think.

"re' youz sure youz bought dem?" Christophe asked looking with Pip.

"Mon amour vous souvenez-vous pas que nous prenions le thé, l'autre semaine?" Christophe asked.

"Now Christophe you know I don't speak French!" Pip huffed in annoyance.

"I said did wez non use dem' a while back?" Christophe said rolling his eyes.

"Oh dear! I suppose your right, It was when we invited Damien and Gregory over right?" Pip asked as he nodded.

"Oh well guess i'll just have something else" Pip said shrugging his shoulder's.

"You do not wish fo' me to go get youz some mon amour?" Christophe questioned.

"Oh no I don't want to pester you Christophe. I'll just have some Orange juice" Pip said with a bright smile.

"Non youz need tea" Christophe said sternly.

"It's fine christophe!" Pip said.

"I shouldn't even be having tea at 8 in the morning" Pip explained.

"Mon amour youz need tea and Ize nee' smokes" Christophe said walking to the door.

"I wish you would not buy either of those things!" Pip called out but too late Christophe had shut the door already.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? Weird couple really but I'm not judging. anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	37. Kola and Dougily

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kola and Dougily! for le RatherOddRanger!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

Both Douglas and Kevin layed in their seperate bed's in their seperate rooms sleeping soundly and peacefully. They were off today and couldn't be happier about it but there was one thing they didn't like right now. That would be the burning smell coming from downstair's.

Kevin in his blue and white pajamas and Douglas in his Green pagamas.

Both Kevin and Douglas quickly shot out of bed and out the door looking at eachother panicing as they both screamed and ran down stairs. They zoomed in to the kitchen to see their girlfriend's slightly panicking over the fire that is on the stove. Douglas quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and fired away.

"What was that?!" Kevin yelped gesturing to the stove.

"Were you two trying to burn down the house?" Douglas questioned puting down the fire extinguisher.

"That was suppose to be Bacon" Lola stated embaressingly.

"And no we were trying to make breakfast" Emily said blushing.

Both Kevin and Douglas looked at eachother and facepalmed.

"I'll drive" Kevin said as Douglas followed making both girl's confused.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Lola asked putting her hand's on her hips.

"Well were both pretty hungry and then we gotta go buy a new stove and then were going to come home to you 2 trying to get us to forgive you" Douglas explained putting on a coat.

"Then you two will say your bored and want to watch a movie or something" Kevin commented as him and Douglas fist bumped.

"Now hurry up lady's! I'm pretty sure your gonna want to eat and pick out the model of the stove" Douglas said clapping his hand's as they were out the door.

**Please review! Sorry this was rushed had to get this idea from somewhere right? So thank stormy for trying to burn down my house -_- jk it was a small fire nothing burned except for whatever she had in the pan. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough Bye! :)**


	38. Bunny 2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Bunny! for le Cortez30!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Okay so this is somewhat late depending on what time it is but the reason it was late was because stormy stayed the night! :D nothing happened though you pervs... XD**

"It's so cold" Butter's muttered to his boyfriend as he chuckled lightly.

"It's water what did you expect?" Kenny asked as Butter's shrugged.

"D-did you atleast set up the tent like I asked?" Butter's questioned as Kenny nodded.

"If were gonna be out here for three day's why delay putting up the tent?" Kenny asked.

"I guess your right Kenn but it's still cold" Butter's said shivering.

"You'll get use to it" Kenny said diving in to the water. He arose out of the water and frantically looked around.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Butter's asked as Kenny's swimming trunk's arose from the water right infront of him. Butter's blushed.

"Uh Ken I think I found what your looking f-for" Butter's said lifting up his swimming trunks.

"Thank you!" Kenny said quickly putting on his trunks.

"Y-your welcome" Butter's said blushing.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen them before" Kenny said winking making butter's blush redder.

"You know fishing is way more fun then swimming i'm just gonna you know" Butter's said backing away.

"Or I could try that new metal detector my grandpa bought me before he passed away" Butter's said trying to get out of the water as soon as possible.

"But we just got in" Kenny said coming closer.

"I know but maybe I should do other thing's besides s-swim" Butter's said 3/4 out of the water.

"No butter's we are going to swim all day" Kenny said grabbing his foot and dragging him back in to the water.

"Aww gee Ken I'd love 2 but I want to-" Butter's tried to explain but was silenced by a kiss from Kenny.

"5 more minutes in the water wouldn't hurt" Kenny said dragging him further in to the water.

**Please review! what did you think? again sorry these are late I slept in and stuff. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	39. Redman

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Redman! for le Jon the new kid in town!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"You've done this for the last time Cartman!" Red yelled throwing the boque of roses at him.

"I know red and i'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I just can't bail on the guy's at the restaurant" Cartman said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe tell them you have a wife! And that it's your guy's anniversary?!" Red screamed retreating up the stairs.

"Real mature Red! How do you think I feel when you go visit you trio of hoes?" Cartman said walking up the stairs.

"My friend's are not hoes! and if it bothered you so much! Why didn't you say something?!" Red screamed looking back at him and then continueing up the stairs.

"How do you think that would turn out huh Red? Just like this conversation we would both react like this" Cartman explained half yelling.

"I don't care" Red said entering the room and shutting the door.

"That's a first! You don't care? You don't care? Well guess what neither do I!" Cartman said banging on the door.

"YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR ALL I CARE!" Red yelled in the other room.

"What?!" Cartman huffed angrily. "Bitch if anyone's sleeping on the couch it's you!" Cartman said trying to open the door.

"It's locked dumbass now go away!" Red said throwing herself on the bed as her hair went everywhere, tear's falling out of her eyes.

_"Bitch? He called her a bitch? How dare he!" _Red thought as tear's kept falling out of her eyes.

Cartman pressed his ear against the door hearing her cry made his heart ache. It technically was there anniversary anyway and all day he spent it with his friend's instead of her. He slumped down the stairs and in to the kitchen to grab a drink.

He looked at the table to see all his favorite dishes prepared and ready to eat. A bottle of wine in the middle and of course two plates with all the utensils. He missed out on this to hang out with his friends?

He grabbed the piece of paper that read 'Cartman' on it. He opened it up to see a picture of him and Red on their wedding day, a picture of him and her on their honeymoon, and a picture of them at the beach. He looked at the bottom to see something written in sharpy.

_"Love you always and forever"_

_~Red_

What has he done? was all Cartman thought.

**Please review! What did you guy's think? Language language everywhere XD anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	40. Cryle

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Cryle! for le kumiko nonomia!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Okay, before we begin thank you guy's so much for over 110+ reviews and over 5,700 views! holy smokes guess who's feeling blessed? me and stormy. Yeah uh Stormy was hospitialized which I won't get in to too much detail about it but, I didn't feel like leaving her side hence forth my 4-5 day disappearence so please forgive me!**

"Tucker"

"Broflovski"

"Tucker"

"Broflovski"

"Tucker" Craig huffed annoyed.

"Broflovski!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"You know it's suppose to be Tucker" Craig said turning his back on Kyle.

"Sure Craig and i'm the princess of you" Kyle said turning his back on craig holding an egg.

"Ugh out of all the people in the class I get stuck with Kyle Broflovski" Craig deadpanded.

"It's not like I wanted to be partners with you Craig" Kyle snapped.

"Our egg should have the father's last name" Craig said.

"Right, and it's last name is Broflovski" Kyle said walking up the stairs.

"I said the Father not the Mother" Craig called out following Kyle.

"If anyone here is the mother it's you" Kyle said opening the door to his room.

"I'm way more manlyer then you" Craig said rolling his eyes arms crossed.

"What?!" Kyle said placing the egg down in it's make shift crib.

"You heard me" Craig said pulling up the blanket.

They glared at each other for what seemed an eternity to them both. They looked at each other and frowned. They suddenly joined each other in to a tight embrace patting eachother's backs.

"I'm only doing this for jr" Kyle muttered.

"Yeah, me 2" Craig said patting his back.

They shared a quick kiss before Kyle broke it, He looked at the egg to see it had rolled around and appeared to be watching them.

"Err you can put him to bed" Kyle said pointing as Craig whined.

**Please review! well I'm back and writing is normal again! Again i'm sorry I am very 'protective' of stormy and didn't feel like leaving her alone XD Thank you guest who worried about me. :D and sorry this was a small story I'm still 'guarding'. anyways please review! and you'll see the next one shot's soon enough Bye! :)**


	41. Kystophe

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kystophe! for le kumiko nonomia!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!Thank you everyone for your nice reviews! Forty chapters and still going! XD**

"Christophe let me study" Kyle muttered as ze mole tried to distract him.

"Non" Christophe said wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist.

"Go have a cigarette or something" Kyle commented.

"I am" Christophe said puffing the smoke from his cigarette.

Kyle just rolled his eyes and went back to studying whatever was in his book. Christophe shifted around the bed.

"Kyleeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Christophe whined tugging at Kyle's shirt.

"What?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"goz to' bed" Christophe said.

"I would if you would let me study" Kyle mumbled. Christophe lifted him up and sat him on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kyle questioned not moving his eyes away from his book.

"Waiting fo' youz to go to sleep" Christophe explained looking at what Kyle was reading. Kyle signed and shut the book.

"Fine" He said giving in to Christophe's request. Christophe grabbed the book from Kyle's hands and flug it across the room not caring if he ruined it.

"Christophe!" Kyle yelped.

"Kyle!" Christophe said as he signed in annoyance.

"Just go to sleep" Kyle said hitting him with a pillow playfully as they snuggled up together falling asleep.

**Please review! short,sweet fluff just the way nun of you like it XD I fell asleep this is why it's late :P Regular updating will resume tomorrow! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	42. Clutter's

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Clutters! for le serendipityrain711!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"Hey Butter's do you want to hang out today?" Clyde asked.

"Well sure Clyde! W-what do you want to do?" Butter's questioned.

"Um I don't know, I thought you would have something we should play" Clyde said shrugging.

"Well umm we can play cowboy's and aliens?" Butter's suggested.

"Okay, should I be the cowboy or the alien?" Clyde asked.

"I'll be the cowboy you be the alien" Butter's said pretending to mount a horse.

"This will be my laser for trying to shoot you cowboy Butter's" Clyde said picking up a large stick from the ground.

"And these will be mine, but you can't speak english you got to talk like an alien" Butter's explained picking up 2 smaller sticks.

"Oh uh rawwwrfrewrawwwrkillrawwr" Clyde attempted to speak 'alien'.

"Quick fellas! Aliens are coming!" Butter's shouted at no one in particular.

"_Pew,pew,pew"_ Clyde said following in pursuit of Butter's gang of cowboy's.

"Oh No! Phillip had 2 kids to feed!" Butter's said pretending that one of his _compadres_ was shot.

"Raawwwrkillrawwrerrrrrrblekscrech" Clyde yelled still in pursuit.

"What the fuck" Cartman said looking at Clyde and Butters. Stan,Kyle and Kenny by his sides looking at them.

"Hey fellas! Want to play Cowboys and aliens with us?" Butters asked tipping his fake hat.

"No Butter's we don't want to play gay ass cowboys and aliens with your boyfriend" Cartman said making Clyde blush.

"Well alright then" Butter's said. "Come on Clyde my mom made cookies earlyer" Butter's said leading him in to the house.

Clyde looked back at Cartman and the boy's flipping them off in the process before entering the Stotch resident.

**Please review! I feel so out of practice! . Yet that won't stop me from writing! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	43. Bunny 3

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Bunny! for le Cortez30!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I'm getting so much MarjorineXKennyXClyde requests XD.**

"Marjorie hold still please!" Butter's peaded rushing down the stairs in full pusuit of his daughter.

"No! I don't want to wear that dress!" Marjorine said rushing in to the kitchen,bumping in to her father Kenny who was getting milk from the fridge.

"Hey Marj. how's my special little girl?" Kenny asked grabbing hold of her and throwing her up in the air.

"Tell daddy I don't want to wear the dress!" Marjorine pleaded giggling a little.

"What dress?" Kenny asked grabbing the dress from Butter's.

"This one?" He asked putting her down as she nodded her head.

"What's wrong with this one?" Kenny asked eyeing it.

"If Benny doesn't have to wear a tux can I not wear a dress!" Marjorine pleaded putting on her puppy eyes.

"But Marjorine you'd look cute in it, don't you think?" Butter's asked.

"I don't want to wear a dress! I want to wear my purple light green parka" She whined.

"Come on butter's she would get it dirty anyway" Kenny said as Butter's signed.

"Fine" Butter's said putting the dress over his shoulder. He got a light kiss on the lips by Kenny.

"Ewww" Marjorine said like any 8 year old would say.

"Go get your brother" Kenny said ignoring her comment.

"BENNY! GET DOWN HERE!" Marjorine yelped walking to the stairs.

"I'm right here jeez" Benny said sticking his finger in his ear.

"Alright so are we ready to go? Stan wanted us there at 2:30" Kenny said looking at his phone for the time.

"Well we still have a good 45 minutes" Kenny muttered. Looking at his family for any suggestions they might have to spend the time.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Benny suggested.

"We're having ice cream at your Uncle Stan's house" Butter's mumbled.

"How about you two play on your Xbox? While me and your daddy Butter's go upstairs" Kenny said winking at Butter's as he blushed knowing what he had ment.

**Please review! Yeah i'm not going in to full detail what they did ;) Rated T XD anyway's please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	44. Stecca

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Stecca! for le Demonlord5000!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"H-hello" Rebecca said standing outside her door to her apartment.

"Uh Hey, Rebecca right?" Stan asked rubbing the back of his head holding a few envelopes.

"Yes, I-is there something you need?" Rebecca asked.

"No I'm your neighbor I live right there, I just wanted to give you these" Stan said handing her the envelopes.

"Your mail got mixed in with mine" He said as she looked down at the envelopes.

"Y-you Mr. Marsh?" She asked as he nodded in response.

"I have some of your mail as well, Please come in." She said stepping away for him to pass.

"My name's Stanly but most call me Stan" He said looking around at all her thing's.

"Yes, Stan Randall Marsh?" She asked.

"Yes that's me" Stan said still looking at all her stuff but what caught his eye was a spelling bee trophy.

"You we're in the spelling bee in third grade?" Stan asked examining the trophy closely.

"Mmhmm, my brother and I entered it seeing as my mother thought i-it would be a good idea" She said walking in to the room with a few of stan's mail and magazines.

_"Congradulation's Rebecca Cotswold for winning South Park's spelling bee 1999" _Stan read as he tried to remember where he had heard that name.

"Thank you" Stan muttered taking the mail from her hand's.

"I don't suppose you would like to join me for a cup of coffee?" Stan asked as she looked surprised by the offer.

"N-not like a date!" Stan said quickly. "Unless you want it to be then it can!" Stan explained mentally slapping himself.

"I would love to" Rebecca said smiling.

"G-great let me just go put these away and well be on our way" Stan explained smiling as he dashed to his combed his hair a little and adjusted everything he could before walking back to Rebecca.

"Sha'll we go?" He asked as they made there way to the nearest coffee shop where talk about random things and probably about how they met back in 3rd grade.

**After the coffee...**

"Thank you for the coffee" Rebecca said as they walked down the hall together.

"It was my pleasure Miss. Cotswolds" Stan said neared her door as she fumbled with her key's to open it.

"Hey, if your not to busy maybe we can go out for breakfast tomorrow or something?" Stan asked as she nodded a blush on her face.

"That w-would be nice" She said opening her door, but before going in she kissed Stan's cheek and walked in waving bye to him.

Stan had a lovestruck smile on him as he walked to his apartment. Was it going to be that love story for Stan where you fall in love with your next door neighbor? Probably.

**Please review! Praise stormy for this one shot as I was busy cooking XD anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough Bye! :)**


	45. K2

**Alright I'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have K2! for le Datlittlestar!**** And yes I'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Thank you guy's so much for the nice review's regarding Stormy's well being! :) means alot!**

Kenny watched as Kyle slept. Not thinking that it was creepy to watch your husband sleep but rather cute. He watched his red head 'prince' sleep with his hat on and only once or twice take a deep breath in his sleep.

Kenny couldn't help but wrap his arm around Kyle's waist who had nothing but his boxer's on due to there 'activities'. Kyle sturred a little as Kenny brought him closer.

"Mmm" Kyle moaned/whined as Kenny brought him as close as possible.

"Kenny let me sleep" Kyle mumbled trying to break free from Kenny's grasp. Kenny didn't reply but solemly placed his mouth on Kyle shoulder and started to nibble lightly.

Making Kyle freeze in place. Kenny mentally laughed as he could feel Kyle bite back a moan.

Kyle turned around to face Kenny so he could leave his shoulder alone. He grabbed the pillow from under him and smacked Kenny with it.

"Kenneth S. McCormick let me sleep" Kyle hissed playfully as he turned back around.

"Kyle G. Broflovski it's 8 p.m so if the skys awake i'm awake!" Kenny whined hugging Kyle from behind.

"Kenny stop stealing lines from the movie frozen" Kyle said making Kenny grunt.

"But I was built to play the part of Anna...Elsa" Kenny said rolling on to Kyle.

"Ahh! Kenny your heavy!" Kyle hissed not so playfully.

"You weren't saying that last night" Kenny winked as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kyle asked as Kenny turned around so it looked like Kenny was pinning him.

"Well for starter's your in my spot" Kenny explained laying on top of Kyle.

"Second, I can't sleep do you know what today is?!" Kenny yelped in excitement.

"Ugh Thursday?" Kyle questioned as he was met with a light smack from Kenny.

"Try again" Kenny commented as Kyle thought.

"Well it's not mine or your's birth day,we aren't expecting kids cause that's phisically impossible,so I'm going to guess it's our anniversary?" Kyle asked as Kenny nodded furiously.

Kyle kissed Kenny's forehead and whispered in his ear _"Happy annivesary...now let me sleep" _as he turned to his side to fall back asleep. Making Kenny fall to the left side of the bed.

"In a while I'll take you out to breakfast and then maybe dinner but for now Let me sleep!" Kyle said as he used Kenny's chest as a pillow.

**Please review! I hope this was something you were expecting? Little warning I may not be posting tomorrow as I will not be home I will be out for 1 or 2 day's depending on our stay. I will be spending my 4th of July with Stormy! :) I will be away from the internet but I will try to put a 4th of July one shot :D anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough Bye! :) **


	46. Happy 4th of July!

**Hello my lovely's! Today is 4th of July right? so here as promised sort of is your 4th of july one shot :D So now the request's are evened wooo! For this One shot they're will be the same couples as the Father's day one with their kid's and stuff! So I hope you enjoy! :D**

_"2 TONS OF FUN"_ Kyle read staring at the marvelous firework he had recieved from Stan.

"Dude, where did you get all these?" Kyle questioned as Stan shrugged.

"Well duh Kyle his Uncle happens to be Jimbo where else would he get them?"Cartman butted in as Kyle shook his head.

"I think were gonna need more then one lighter" Kenny said flicking his on to prove his point.

"Woah!" They heard a chorus of voices say.

"Pretty sweet right?" Cartman said walking up to the kids who were rummaging through the boxes to find one they would like.

"Should we start of with some sparkler's and snakes or should we begin the fire work show?" Stan asked as they thought.

"I think sparkler's should be handed out" Bebe said grabbing some from a box.

"Wait, you actually bought _snakes?_" Kyle asked as Stan nodded.

"Weak" Cartman muttered.

"It's not that bad unless you want to remember that big snake the mayor tried to pull off when we were kids" Kenny explained as the boy's thought.

"Hey dad look at me!" Ken jr. said holding 2 lit fire work's.

"Wait Ken N-" Kenny was cut off by a bang of his son exploding.

"Oh My God They Killed Ken!" Wesley yelped.

"You bastard's!" Justin muttered loudly shaking his fist at the direction of where Ken once was.

"Here kid's come get a sparkler" Wendy mumbled trying to forget what just happened.

"_Craigy _you be carful with that OKay? agh! OH JEsuS! Don't burn your self!" Tweek yelled as his son payed no mind to him.

"He's fine Tweek" Craig said rolling his eye's as he flipped the burger's on the grill.

"Gah! b-but what if he burn's himself?! and then he loses his arm! OH jesus! Too much pressure!" Tweek said trembling with fear.

"Tweek I'm pretty sure I would have a heart attack before he burn't himself" Craig said as he regretted saying that as Tweek started to freak out more then usual.

The kid's started to run around scribbling thin's in the air. Once or Twice it would result in all of them chasing eachother.

"Here you go Kyle" Kenny said throwing the lighter at him as he caught it.

"Your up" Stan said patting him on the back as he looked confused.

"Light the godamn fire work you stupid Jew!" Cartman hissed as he realized he was still holding the _"2 TONS OF FUN"_

Kyle ran up the street and placed the fire cracker down;taking his 2 tries to light it up as he started to run back scared out of his wit's that he would explode.

_"five"_

_"four"_

_"three"_

_"two" _

_"one"_

In a heart beat the firework shot up in the air, at first nothing happened but after a few more second's there was a loud crash followed by an explosion of mish mash color's forming firework's and at one point even a flag.

_"OoooO" _

_"AaaaA"_ The kid's and parent's said simultaneously watching the _"2 TONS OF FUN" _do it's work.

"Again!" The kid's chanted in encouragement. As they lit up the rest of the firework's watching from the lawn as they exploded still amazing the kids.

"Okay, so who want's hamburger's?" Craig asked holding a plate full of patties. Finishing off their 4th of July with a bang..._of taste._

**Please review! Best 4th of july for me how about you guy's? Yeah this is sort of rushed XD seeing as I have been up for more then 24 hour's yet do not feel like sleeping. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	47. Creek 2

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Creek! for le Creek! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

Craig led Tweek away from the party walking up the stairs to find an empty room. He had been drinking more then Tweek but that doesn't necessarily mean he was drunk.

Craig threw himself on the bed kicking his shoes off as Tweek sat at the edge of the bed criss crossed. Tweek wasn't sure what he was dragged here for but it seemed Craig had passed out.

Tweek thought of earlyer today in school when Craig had kissed and how everytime he would walk up behind him he would scream.

_"Tweek calm down" Craig asked in his regular tone._

_"I can't how can I possibly calm down? I just r-errr" Tweek was trying to explain but was silenced by a kiss from Craig._

_"Ahhh! I'm not gay!" Tweek said looking around to see if anyone was around before he looked back at Craig._

_"Well I got you to calm down" Craig said shrugging some what heart broken that Tweek didn't feel the same about him._

**Later that day...**

_"Tweek"_

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_

_"What are you doing Tweek?" Craig asked._

_"Nothing! How are you so calm?!" Tweek asked._

_"What do you mean?" Craig questioned._

_"This morning! You kissed me! How are you so calm?! Gah!"_

_"Oh, Yeah. Well I don't let it bother me" Craig said shrugging as he walked off._

_"God damnit" Tweek thought._

**Back to reality...**

"Craig...?" Tweek asked as Craig stayed silent. Tweek thinking he was asleep started to talk.

"Craig I like you okay? I thought you were just toying with me in the morning but now I see you do actually care, and I would like if we could be more then friend's? I liked it when we kissed..oh jesus and I wouldn't mind if we did it again" Tweek explained to himself.

"I heard that" Craig muttered as Tweek fell off the bed scared.

"What the hell man!" Tweek exclaimed getting up as Craig stood up to loo down at Tweek.

"Ahhhh! too much pressure!" Tweek said running around the room pulling on his hair.

"Tweek" Craig said.

"What?!" Tweek asked looking at him but was silenced by a kiss from Craig again...

**Please review! Ahhh this is somewhat late but :P I went to the movies with some friends. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	48. Marjennde 2

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Marjennde! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! :P And as of now I will be doing 1-one shot a day cuz work(IRL) sucks! "Do you know what I am saying?" -Butter's**

"Alright class settle down" Mr. Garrison said walking down the isle of the bus looking at all the children.

"I'll be taking attendence and then we can head over to Stark's pond, right Mr. Hat?" Mr Garrison questioned. "That's right Mr. Garrison!" Mr. Hat said nodding.

"Alright let's see" Mr Garrison said looking down at the paper. Calling out the children's name.

"Now we can head on out" Mr. Garrison said as the class cheered.

**At Stark's Pond...**

"Now remember children be careful swimming in the water I don't want to go to jail because one of you decided to drown!" He said pointing at them.

"And for the love of christ boy's please don't do anything perverted" Mr. G said walking over to the bench where he instantly fell asleep.

"Hey Fellas!" Marjorine said walking up to Kenny and Clyde.

"Hey Marjorine!" Kenny said cheerfully.

"Sup Marj! How come your not wearing a bikini?" Clyde questioned. looking at her up and down.

"W-well I have it under my clothes but I can't s-swim that well" Marjorine explained scratching the back of her head.

"I'll teach you Marjorine!" Kenny said stepping in front of Clyde.

"Aww thank's Ken" Marjorine said giggling.

"I'll help 2! Everyone know's I swim better then Kenny!" Clyde butted in earning a giggle from Marj.

"Come on Marjorine! Us girl's are going to undress to show of our bikini's behind the tree" Bebe said pointing at the tree.

"O-okay! Be back in a minute fellas!" Marjorine said walking off.

The boy's smiled as she walked off before looking at eachother with a glare. There head's together glaring at one another. They stayed that way till Marjorine came back.

"Um Fellas?" Marjorine questioned as they looked at her. She wore a 2 piece pink bathing suit that had ribbon's on each side. What shocked the boy's more was the amount of clevage it had to offer. If this wasn't south park I think they would have nose bleeded like an anime character.

Kenny and Clyde blushed as they felt there swim trunks tighten up. Every second that passed they felt like there short's were going to rip open.

"I like your bathing suit Marjorine let's get swimming!" Clyde quickly said running and jumping in to the pond followed by Kenny. Leaving a very red Marj starring at them before slowly making her way to the pond to join the rest of the class.

**Please review! I live! or something like chapter was rushed and i'm not proud of it! Yeah my job suck's but I need money :P anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	49. Kake

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kake! for le Datlittlestar! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

Karen watched the canadian boy from across the room. Something about him had caught her attention but she couldn't put her finger on quickly looked away when he turned to look at red she clung on to her brother who looked at her confused but continued chatting with his friend's.

"Not so tight Karen" Kenny said looking down at his sister who loosened her grip on his parka. Kenny turned around but fell backward's from all the alcohol he had drunk.

"Sorry" She mumbled as she took a sip of her soda. Oblivious to the boy who was walking up to greet.

"Eyyy baby you look so cute from what I remembered" Said a very drunk filmore.

"F-filmore?" Karen asked looking at her kindergarden-bully.

"Sup cutie" Filmore said taking a sip of his beer. Looking at her up and down,winking.

"Leave me alone Filmore" Karen said rolling her eyes.

"Aww come on Karebear let's have some fun" Filmore said grabbing her hand.

"Uh no thank you" Karen said trying to pull her hand away. Ike watching from a good distance displeased on what he was watching.

"K-kenny?" Karen whispered but got nothing from her brother.

"Come on Karen! We can do this the easy way or, we can do it the hard way" Filmore said getting in her face.

"Is there a problem here?" Ike asked looking at the two of them.

"Non of your concern Broflovski" Filmore said turning his attention back to Karen. Karen looking at Ike with pleading eyes.

"Let her go Filmore" Ike said sternly.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Filmore questioned as Ike smirked.

"I'll let Kyle and Stan escort you out" Ike said pointing his brother and best friend who were ripped.

"Whatever" Filmore muttered letting go and walking off.

"You okay?" Ike asked as she nodded.

"T-thanks who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up" Karen said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it. Would you like me to keep you company while your brother recovers? Maybe we can hit the dance floor?" Ike asked pointing at Kenny and then at the dance floor full of people.

"S-sure" Karen said as Ike held out his hand. She accepted as they walked off.

"Oh My God! They Killed Kenny!" Stan said walking up the lifeless body of his friend with Kyle.

"You Bastard's!" Kyle said shaking his fist in a random direction.

**Please review! I like how this one turned out and i hope you guys did 2! :) anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	50. Kycap 4

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Kycap4! for le RatherOddRanger! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Omg thank you guy's for gettng this to chapter 50! with 8,200+ views an 140+reviews!**

"Too tight!" bluecap gasped as Kyle laughed at his boyfriend.

"What's so funny?" Bluecap asked looking down at Kyle.

"Your face when it squishes up to fit in" Kyle smirked throwing himself on the bed as Bluecap playfully slapped him.

"Well if your pajamas weren't two sizes 2 small I would be able to fit in them" Bluecap muttered pulling them up as far as he can.

"Scoot over" Bluecap said nudging Kyle on the side.

"Ugh" Kyle mumbled hauling hiself to one side of his bed. Snuggling up to Bluecap as they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**This morning...**

"Ahh yes our boy's have gotten much closer!" Mrs. Broflovski said happily to the mother's of Bluecap.

"As a woman who support's gay right i'm happy for both our son's" Sheila said sipping her coffee.

"At a very young age our boy never showed any signs but I guess they don't know at that age" His mother explained sipping her own coffee.

"He didn't cause trouble last night did he?" She asked as Gerald shrugged looking at his wife.

"We came home to find him and Kyle sleeping together" Mrs. Broflovski explained.

"I think it's super!" Bi gay Al butted in.

"Yeah there's not a lot of gays in south park so i'm happy for the boy's" Mr Slave exclaimed.

"I'm happy for your boy's" Sharon said patting the back of her old time friend.

"Thank you shar." She said.

'I think people are gonna ask why i'm walking funny' They heard a voice say coming down the stairs.

'Bebe said you had a nice back side, had to inspect it to a-prove..." Bluecap said looking awkwardly at the group in the kitchen.

"Hey...moms" Bluecap said awkwardly.

"So Bradley this is your study session? I thought you said you we're going to Kevin Stoley's house?" His mother questioned.

"If it helps me in my case Kyle's my bf"Bluecap said wrapping a hand around Kyle's waist. Kissing his forehead as he blushed crimson red.

_"Well shit cats out of the bag" _Kyle thought but shrugged it off. He was happy to be with Bluecap and that was the important thing right? And from the look's of it his parent's look like they aprove!

**Please review! This was co-written by RatherOddRanger himself XD You guy's in all honesty I want to thank you guy's so much for letting these one shots get out of hand :D And I wish for you all to send me any request you would like! Because this series of one shots will continue! :) anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	51. Bean

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Bean! for le Sk8er25! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"You sure about this?" Bebe asked standing next to Stan who looked at the match in his hand.

"Yes.." Stan said lighting it up and throwing it down at the pile he had made with Bebe.

He grabbed the Big wine bottle he had brought for them to celebrate afterwards from the ground. He looked at it and poped it open drinking straight out of it. He handed it to bebe who accepted and took a big swig out of it.

"Why can't we do this every day?" Stan asked looking at the fire they created.

"Because we don't have enough of her stuff to burn" Bebe pointed out taking another swig from the bottle of wine.

"We can burn Kyle's?" Stan asked as she giggled.

"We'll burn it tomorrow night then" Bebe said handing the bottle to Stan.

Half drunk already Stan took it and drank again. "We shouldve brought weines and marshmallow's" Stan said still watching as the fire flickered.

"That would have been an awesome idea" Bebe said raising both hand's in the air and falling backwards.

Stan bursted out in to fits of laughter seeing his girlfriend fail at cheering. "Bebe your drunk go home" Stan said pointing at a tree.

"I'm on the ground numnuts" Bebe said watching as her boyfriend searched the sky.

"You suuuck" Bebe slurred.

"And you swallow!" Stan shot back. She secretly flipped him off.

Stan fell back on to the soft grass joinging Bebe letting the fire burn. Hefelt something on him. He looked up to see Bebe on him.

"Get off my stomarch" Stan said playfully trying to push her off.

"No your comfy" Bebe said laying down the upper half of her body on his chest.

"And you smell like strawberry's and alcohol" Stan said sniffing her hair.

"Your weid" Bebe said snuggling.

"Shhh I'm trying to sleep" Stan said closing his eyes.

"Noooo" Bebe whined sitting back.

"Weee got to get doughnuts and get a motel" She said standing but fell on top of Stan.

"Later" Stan said bear hgging Bebe so she couldn't move away. She struggled to free herself but couldn't quite escape his grasp. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep on her which she huffed in annoyance.

She knew she wasn't going anywhere so she just turned around and hugged him back falling asleep in his sweet embrace.

**Please review! There you guys go a very drunk stan and bebe to start us off in chapter 51! XD excuse for my dissapearence yesterday? Work... anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	52. Style!

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Style! for le Mrs. Cellophane! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request!**

"Kyle?!" Stan asked rubbing his head noticing he was in Kyle's room.

"What the fuck?" Stan said looking at his hand seeing a paw? He looked at himself all around to see he was a bunny.

Stan's face turned to shock and he screamed. He felt his head and felt 2 long ears. Stan ran around panicing when he hit something yellow making him fall back.

"Awww it's okay little guy" Stan heard Kyle say making his ears perk up and look around.

"Kyle?! Dude what the fuck! I'm a bunny!" Stan said shaking his fist at Kyle who shot him a confused look.

"Are you mad?" Kyle questioned his new pet.

"Yes I'm mad what else would I feel?" Stan shot back.

"I don't speak rabbit" Kyle said reaching in to the cage to fetch Stan out.

"No! Don't touch me!" Stan yelped running around the cage as Kyle's hand followed in pursuit.

"Gotcha!" Kyle said triumphantly pulling his out of the cage. He looked at his new pet trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Your a weird little fella aren't you?" Kyle asked as Stan gave him a glare.

"I'll shit in your hand if you don't put me down" Stan said crossing his hands together. To Kyle it was just his new bunny making some weird noises.

Kyle finally put stan on the ground to see what he would do. To Kyle's surprise his pet ran to his computer trying to climb up the chair and failed. Ran to his bed side trying to go to his phone failed again.

Stan started to hop around untill he got tired and layed on the floor panting. He felt a hand go under him and lift him up.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Kyle questioned.

Stan too tired to complain let Kyle do whatever but to Stan's surprise Kyle shut off his computer and walked to his bed Stan still in hand.

"I hope you don't plop down droppings in my bed" Kyle said placing Stan on his pillow.

"Good night...Stan" Kyle said petting his head and turning off the lights.

**Please review! Some fluffy style literally. Of course Kyle knows it's Stan XD Hey it's south park anything can happen! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	53. Gatan

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Gatan! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! I'm slowly losing my touch on these aren't I? **

"Hello Mr. Satan" Mr. Garrison said walking in to Satan's house.

"Hahaha foolish mortal you have come in to my house of destruction and agony" Satan said laughing diabolicaly.

"Oh am I at the wrong place?" Mr. Garrison questioned. "Mr. Hat told me to go out and meet some people" Mr. Garrison said taking out a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Oh Mr. Garison! I'm so sorry completely slipped my mind I was having guest over today" Satan said brushing off anything he had on his clothing.

"That's alright" Mr. Garrison reassured. "I suppose I am a little early" Mr. Garrison said looking at his watch.

"Please have a seat i'll go get some snacks" Satan said rushing in to the other room,Pouring a bag of cheesy poofs in to a bowl and getting 2 cups of lemonade.

"I hope you like lemonade" Satan said walking back in to the room with a tray.

"Lemonade is fine Mr. Satan" Mr. Garrison said.

"Please call me Satan; was my father" Satan said drinking his lemonade.

"So. Anything interesting happen down here?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"No just the usual little boy who always comes down to visit for a while before he leaves" Satan said shrugging it of.

"Really? What's he like?" questioned interested.

"He was a orange parka and his voice is always muffled for some reason" Satan explained. "He's like a son Ive never had" Satan finished. "Father!" Damien called out from the other room.

"Sorry Damien!" Satan called out. "Didn't mean to upset my bundle of Joy! Love you!" Satan explained.

"Hmm he reminds me of someone I know but I can't seem to remember" Mr. Garrison said putting his finger on his chin.

"Sorry that was my little Damien" Satan explained. "I just feel so empty with out his mother and it's hard ruling hell and raising a son" Satan said signing.

"Don't worry Satan if you ever need help me and Mr. Hat are her for you" Mr. Garrison putting his hand on his thigh to comfort him.

"Thank you" Satan said kissing his cheek. "Oh Satan you flatter me" Mr. Garrison said giggling like a school girl.

**Please review! Hope you like it! Look damien made a guest appearence! :D Anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	54. Daley!

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Daley! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Stop right their!" Bradley biggle a.k.a Mint berry crunch said. Damien looked at the superhero and hissed before running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Mint Berry Cruch shouted following the anti christ.

"You'll never catch me! I am Damien son of Satan!" Damien yelled looking back to see Bradley flying above him.

"Have the taste mints and berry's!" Mint berry crunch exclaimed firing at Damien who easily doged them.

"You think cereal will stop me?!" Damien questioned still running.

"The nutritous Mint berry crunch weapon is not cereal!" Bradley exclaimed as Damien ran in to an Alley.

"Your trapped! Give up now and your punishment won't be as bad!" Mint berry crunch exclaimed as Damien smirked. Damien looked at him before dissapearing in to the floor and reappearing in the back of Bradley.

"Maybe next time" Damien said running out of the alley laughing.

"Not quite! Mint berry crunch never give's up!" Bradley exclaimed once again following the anti christ.

"Please tell me how long you plan on following?" Damien asked still running. "For clearly you are no match for my superior intelect" Damien yelled over his shoulder.

"As long as it takes" Bradley yelped closing in on Damien.

"Almost got you!" Mint berry crunch exclaimed going for Damien's tail. Damien with all his might used his powers to pick up rocks around him and throw them at the superhero.

One rock specifficaly went for Bradley's nose causing him to fall on to the floor. "Ow! That hurt" Bradley gasped holding his now bleeding nose.

Damien walked to where his companion had been struck and looked at his injury's. "Sorry you we're gonna grab my tail and-" Damien explained before he was jumped on by Bradley.

"I win" Bradley exclaimed as Damien lifted his head spitting grass out of his mouth. "I hate mortals" Damien exclaimed as Bradley laughed kissing his forehead.

"Cheer up damien! You would have lost anyway" Bradley explained happily. Damien just growled in annoyance but started to laugh when he saw Bradley trying to wipe up his blood.

**Please review! Odd requests but Hey! I like odd requests! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	55. Dary

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Dary! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Not so sure what your doing but hurry up!" Damien said waiting in line for a very nervous Harrison to approach him.

"I'm not so fond about this" Gary admitted looking at the roller coaster before him.

"Don't worry Gary if you die I can just bring you back" Damien reassured putting his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Bring me back from where?" Gary asked confused.

"Hell" Damien bluntly said.

"Which one?" Gary asked unsure.

Damien pinched the bridge of his nose. "I forgot your mormon" Damien said annoyed.

"The 7 layer's of hell which ever layer you happen to spawn in" Damien explained making Gary get more confused.

"What make's you so sure i'm going to the seven layer's of hell?" Gary questioned curiously.

"Because your Gary" Damien said. "Besides your dating Damien Thorn, The anti christ;son of satan! Ring a bell?" Damien asked.

"Right..." Gary said looking back up at the ride.

"I have nothing to worry about right Damien?" Gary questioned. "You'll be there to protect me and these things are practically built with 'safety' in it" Gary reassured himself.

"Uh huh. Now quit whining we're almost there" Damien said jabbing his thumb in to the direction of the front.

"Nothing to fear Gary" Gary reassured himself.

"It's just a Ride" He said looking up.

"A very scary ride and nope! Nope nope! not doing it" Gary said chickening out.

"Gary!" Damien said upset. "Nope! not happening! Life is too good to die now" Gary said walking off.

"Oh no you don't!" Damien said using his power's to bring Gary back to where he was.

"Damien Thorn!"

"Gary Harrison!"

"As your partner I demand you release me!" Gary pleaded struggling in Damien's dark magic hold.

"Ive been waiting 2 hours in line and watched as you let a whole group of kids 10 and under go right infront of us!" Damien said sternly. "So your going to ride this ride with me and you will enjoy it" Damien said hmphing.

"Fine..." Gary said.

"That's more like it" Damien mumbled releasing Gary. Kissing his cheek.

"You'll be fine Mr. Harrison" Damien chuckled. "We'll untill we reach the top of the ride" Damien mumbled to himself snickering.

**Please review! Odd couple...like really... XD had to do some research on mormons since i'm not one myself. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	56. creek fluff

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Creek! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Gah! Craig?!" Tweek asked as he looked at the boy who looked liked his old time friend, who disappeared in 5th grade.

"Craig?" The little boy in the chullo asked walking in to the coffee shop.

"Ahh! Sorry! You just look like one of my old time friends hnnng" Tweek explained quickly.

"My dad's name's Craig" The boy explained. "I'm Thomas Tucker" The little boy exclaimed.

"N-nice to meet you T-thomas agh! I'm Tweek" Tweek smiled twitching a little.

"How do you know my dad?" Thomas questioned.

"Your dad? ehh! I knew him in elementary school!" Tweek quickly explained.

"Did you also know my mom?" Thomas asked hopefully.

"aGH! w-What's her name?" Tweek asked with a twitchy eye.

"Rebecca" Thomas answered waiting for a response.

"R-red? yes. Agh!" Tweek exclaimed. "Where are your parent's anyway?" Tweek asked calming down a bit.

"My mom passed away not to long ago, and my dad" Thomas said looking around for his dad. "I guess is still in the movie theaters" Thomas said shrugging.

"Gah! Too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed. "I don't know how to take care of kids!"

"Thomas! There you are! Ive been looking all over for you" A very worried Craig called out from the door.

"Dad! Do you know this man?" Thomas asked as Craig looked from Thomas to Tweek.

"Tweek?" Craig questioned.

"Gah! y-yeah?" Tweek asked.

"First, Token then Clyde and now you?" Craig said shaking his head. "Some luck i'm having" Craig sarcastically said.

"Hey 'Tweek' if your not doing anything tomorrow you should swing over our house tomorrow" Thomas quickly said.

"My dad invited the other's might as well invite you" Thomas said smiling.

"Gah! y-yeah su-re egh" Tweek said making Craig smile. "Alright see you tomorrow Tweek" Craig said as they walked out of the store.

"Wait I even know there address!" Tweek thought chasing off after the two.

**Please review! Yupp losing my touch on these but I don't care! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	57. Genderbent Stendy,Candy and Wyle

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have genderbent (any couple I want)stendy/candy one-sided wyle! for le not important! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! ****Sorry everyone had writer's block :P JVM-SP150 I bearly noticed XD OMG ADDING CANDY SOMEONE SLAP ME! *OUCH* stormy slapped me ;~; **

Wesley (wendy) was unammused as his purple jacket sleeves we're pulled back and forth. Everyday at recess instead of hanging out with Bailey (Bebe) he would be foughten over by both Erica(Eric) and Sam (Stan).

Wesley had to admit there devosion for him was cute but, they can't just fght over him like a doll! Wesley Testaburger was a single,carefree man. Yet he had to waist his time watching 2 girls fight over him.

Even at lunch the girl's would corner him and present him with home-made dishes. Which would be any boy's dream to Wesley it was a nightmare.

"Ughh" Wesley said tossing himself on to the bleacher's near Bailey.

"The girls?"

"Uh huh"

"What did they make for our head cheerleader?"

"Anything they could"

"Wesley you need to grow a pair and tell them you aren't going to date any of them"

"I wish I could" Wesley whined. "But they'll just rip them off like it was nothing" Wesley explained.

"What if you flirt with other girl's?" Bailey suggested. "McKenzie's single" Bailey said his eye brows going up and down.

"McKenzie's with Tommy" Wesley said. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I don't want any more home made dishes!" Wesley whined.

"Who said I had one?"

Wesley whirled himself around to see Kylie standing infront of him.

"Oh hey ky" Wesley said. "What's up?" Bailey questioned.

"Look, I know you think it's a dream for you to have Sam and Erica follow you like lost puppy's but it needs to stop!" Kylie explained a little annoyed. Plopping herself next to Wesley.

"A dream? huh, You think this is a dream?" Wesley asked. "It's a nightmare! You don't see me and Bailey going around following one of you like a lost puppy" Wesley exclaimed falling back on to the bleacher.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Kylie questioned.

"I don't know!" Wesley said.

"Maybe Kylie can help you" Bailey suggested.

"How?" Both Kylie and Wesley asked.

"Well you want them off you;and you want them back on to you" Bailey explained. "Why not flirt with eachother;or even announce a fake relationship to get them off you?"

"Bailey that is so-" Wesley was cut off by kylie. "Perfect. sort of.." She shrugged.

"Worth a shot" Bailey shrugged as well.

"Fine" Wesley sighed. "This is a fake relationship!" Wesley explained. "A peck on the cheek or forehead is nothing but a friendly gesture!" Wesley blushed.

"Yeah, dude" Kylie agreed.

"Where is Erica and Sam anyway?" Bailey questioned looking around the gymnasium. "There usually here to watch you wesley" Bailey shrugged.

"I stalled them" Kylie announced. "They should be here in abbbbout onnnnne second" She said looking at her watch. As if on que both Erica and Sam busted through the door searching around the gymnasium.

"Go time ladies" Bailey said gesturing to the two. Wesley hesitated before putting his hand around Kylie.

"Hey, Wesley!" Sam and Erica cheerfully said ignoring the fact that he has his arm around Kylie.

"Hey, have you guy's seen my hot new _girlfriend?_" Wesley asked looking at Bailey.

"What about you Bailey?" Wesley asked biting back a fit of laughter. "What do you think about my _girlfriend, _Kylie?" Wesley questioned.

"I think she's great" Bailey chocked out.

"I know right" Wesley said cuddling his _girlfriend._

Sam and Erica looked at eachother shocked. But played it cooly. Knowing they'd get Kylie later.

"Come on, _Babe_ i'll buy you a drink" Wesley said as they walked off; and out of the gymnasium.

Wesley and Kylie starred eachother before bursting out in to a fit of laughter.

"Did you see Erica and Sam's face?" Kylie chocked out through fits of giggles.

"Priceless!" Wesley exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye. "There faces dropped when I said Babe" Wesley snickered.

"Dude, why haven't we done this sooner?" Kylie questioned.

"Don't know but we should keep doing it" Wesley winked making Kylie blush.

"Altight, _Babe_" Kylie joked as they went back in hand in hand.

**Please review! I'm back! omg who missed me? Cause i'm back for good! no more hiatuses (unless something unexpected comes up) anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	58. Marjennde 3

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Marjennde! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"When will it end fellas?" Marjorine asked tiredly.

"When Clyde decides to step down, beautiful" Kenny winked. "Or when Kenny decides to leave us alone gorgeous" Clyde smiled.

"Which will not be soon!" Kenny interupted grabbing Marjorines hand.

"I can make it soon!" Clyde argude.

"Fellars! Please! Your interupting everyone who's trying to watch a movie" Marjorine whined.

The boy's looked around to see everyone in the movie theater's eyes fixed on them. "Bout' time!" A man yelled.

"Yeah, tha tHoe couldn't keep her boy's under control" Another man interjected.

"Hoe?!" Both Kenny and Clyde questioned angrilly.

"Yeah, you heard me your hoe can't keep you two 'boys' under control" The man explained again.

"You want to come and say that to our face?" Kenny asked. "Yeah!" Clyde agreed.

"Just shut up! Or go home and have your way with your _hoe_" The man hissed. A tear escaped Marjorines eye. Knowing people thought she was a how was the worst feeling ever.

"Let's go home fellas" Marjorine said wiping a tear away. Both Kenny and Clyde nodded to eachother.

They simply walked up to the guy who called there lady friend a hoe.

"Excuse me sir" Kenny said tapping his shoulders.

"What?!" The man questioned turning around only to be greeted by a fist from Clyde.

"You forgot you knuckle sandwich" Clyde finished. "And your drink" Kenny exclaimed grabbing a near by soda and dropping it all over the mans face.

The man sat their shocked, holding his bruised cheek in hand.

"If you Ever! rip on Marjorine again" Clyde said grabbing his collar.

"There will be hell to pay!" Kenny said fire in his eyes. The man nodded quickly as he was thrown back in his seat.

"Come on Marjorine!" Kenny motioned for her to follow. "We'll buy you some icecream" He explained.

"Anything you want" Clyde exclaimed. Marjorine smiled at her boy's and what they had done for her. She smiled placing a kiss on both the boys cheeks giggling.

**Please review! I liked this one-shot and I hope you did 2! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	59. Dola!

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Dola! for le Leviarex! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"It's easy just walk up to her and compliment her! Maybe a pick up line?" Pip suggested to his antichrist friend.

"She's so small compared to the other's yet, i'm attracted to her! Is this what my father feel's for Sadam?" Damien questioned.

"Very well Pip!" Damien said. "Wish me luck! Or whatever you mortal's say!" Damien said waiting for his friend.

"Oh, I wish you good luck Damien!" Pip exclaimed as his friend made his way to the girl he fancyed.

"Hello! I am Damien, son of Satan!" Damien exclaimed to a very confused Lola.

"Uh hey Damien" Lola responded looking at her.

"I have been admiring you from afar, and i'm here to try to manipulate you to be mine" Damien explained. He used his power's to summon a paper from hell with some weird writing on it.

Safe to say they we're cheesy pick up lines.

"You know, it'd be a lot easier for me to sweep you off your feet if you stood up." Damien read from the paper. Lola rasing her eyebrow.

"If you were a potato, you'd be a sweet one" Damien said making Lola smile. To Damien these lines we're what he get's for $10 .

"They say not to judge a book by it's cover but I don't know you and i'm checking you out?" Damien read.

"I'll be Burger King and you be McDonald's. I'll have it my way, and you'll be lovin it" Damien said raising an eyebrow at this. Lola yawned,not out of tiredment but of habit. Making Damien a little nervous that he wasn't getting no where.

"If kisses were snowflakes, i'd send you a blizzard" Damien smirked.

He read the last one. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Damien asked making Lola giggle.

"I liked the Burger King and McDoanld's one" Lola pointed out. Making Damien smile with triumph.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Damien questioned getting a nod from Lola.

"Success!" Damien shouted winking at Lola.

**Please review! This was fun to write! Odd pairing though but fun to write. anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	60. Twoma

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I haveGenderbent Tweek: Twomas! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! ****Thank you Serendipityrain711 for your support! :D**

Twitch and Thomas calmly walked around the park. A few jitter's and cuss word's coming from the couple but luckily no one was there. They walked hand in hand almost anywhere which for them was normal.

Today was a special day for both of them. Today was the day Thomas proposed to Twitch in the park where no one was watching.

"T-witch? C-can we stop for a moment? fuck!" Thomas asked a little nervous...Okay alot nervous.

"Ehh" Twitch mumbled. Looking around to sit somewhere.

"Shiiit cock!" Thomas said looking up at Twitch and then down at the floor a few times.

"Twitch-fuck! Ive known you for a long time cock! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Thomas began pulling out a black box from his back pocket.

"Twitch fucking bitch! Tweak. W-will you fuck! marry me?" Thomas asked opening up the box to reveal a gold band engraved with a date and Twitch's name.

"Gah! Too much pressure!" Twitch managed to choke out looking at Thomas. Tear's rushing down her face.

"Y-yeah" Twitch said Twitching out more then usual. Thomas stood up and hugged her for what seemed the longest time.

"I may- Cockmaster shiiit! not be the sharpest fucking! tool in the shed" Thomas tried to say.

"N-neither am I man. ahh!" Twitch said pulling Thomas in to a kiss.

**Please review! Lot's of profanity is Thomas's specialty :D anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	61. Staig

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Staig! for le xXoliveoil!Xx and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"C-can you not?" Stan asked looking at his very drunk ex-boyfriend Craig sitting on the floor in an alley to a trashcan. Bottle in hand.

"Fuck you, Marsh!" Craig said flipping him off.

"Yeah, okay, You obviously can't handle alcohol" Stan said taking the bottle away from him.

"Nooo SALLY! Give me her back asshole!" Craig whined now on his stomach,clutching Stan's leg.

"Craig you obviously need to get over me" Stan said rolling his eyes. Holding the bottle higher and out of Craig's reach.

"I am! You just don't want to gie me back my girlfriend" Craig said reaching out for 'sally'.

"You know Sally's going to die, right?" Stan asked regretting his choice of words.

"No! NOT SALLY!" Craig whined curling up in a ball,hugging his legs and cradeling himself.

"Look at Sally" Stan said pointing at the bottle of Jack Daniel's. Craig obeyed looking at his baby.

"Look Sally can fly" Stan said throwing the bottle effortlessly to the ground where it smashed in to tiny pieces.

"SALLLLLLY!" Craig cried out crawling to the broken bottle.

"Craig you've been acting like this for the 2 weeks ive spent visiting my cousins in California" Stan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you here anyway?!" Craig snapped. "You broke up with me in the worst way possible!;through a text" Craig exclaimed.

"What?!" Stan asked confused. "I said I would be back soon,I might not have connection,don't text me. I'll text you" Stan said rolling his eyes.

"There you go!" Craig said. "You said to not text you" Craig whined.

"I would have texted if I had connection;the company I use for my phone doesn't cover in california" Stan explained rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"S-so we're still together?" Craig questioned looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, dude why wouldn't we?" Stan asked. Holding out to Craig who hesitated to take it.

Stan leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by a finger. "Not so fast! Your in the dog house for not using your cousins phone" Craig said pushing him away.

"Ehh I didn't think about it" Stan shrugged. As they walked out of the alley.

**Please review! Drunk Staig :D Fun to write! anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	62. Marjennde 4

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have SH Marjennde! for le Guest! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! **

"Bzzz bzzzz" Clyde said walking to Marjorines house in one direction. Kenny silently ran in the other direction to Marjorines house getting compliments on the way over.

"Oh wow! cool! it's Mysterion!" Randy said taking out his phone to take a picture. His son next to him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We meet again Mysterion! bzz bzz" Mosquito said looking at his arch enemy/hero friend.

How long has it been Mosquito? 3 months?" Kenny said in a dark tone.

"No, it was actually last week at the movie theater's" Clyde said in his normal tone.

"Oh yeah" Kenny said quickly coughing to make his dark voice return "I-i mean oh yeah" Kenny said.

"Just step off Mysterion" Mosquito said starring in to Mysterions eye. "It's obvious Marjorine wants a real man" Mosquito explained.

"Do you know what a real man is mosquito?! Ive died countless times;and I would risk my life for her aswell" Mysterion explained.

"That may be true but, you forget i'm a mosquito! And I'm attracted to her like bees to honey" Mosquito exclaimed.

Marjorine opened her eyes to 2 voices outside her window. She groaned. She had been dreaming abut meeting Hello Kitty in real life and that dream had been terminated by the voices outside her bedroom.

She quickly walked over to her closet and pulled out a box that contain a costume inside and slipped it on. She weakly evil laughed and walked down the stairs and out the door silently.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Mosquito complained pointing at Mysterion.

"No you!" Mysterion said keeping his voice down.

"W-what are you 2 doing here?!" Marjorine said playing around with her cloak. Kenny and Clyde looked at Professor chaos standing there,her eyes half lidded.

"Professor Chaos!" Kenny said pretending to be surprised.

"Okay, I-i know i'm the villan but you 2 are just being buttholes not letting the children and parents of this house sleep" Marjorine explained.

"So shame on you!,I curse you and bid you terrible terrible nightmares" Marjorine said walking back in to her house. Leaving 2 superheros confused.

**Please review! Yeah, losing my touch like I have said ehh. Sorry there was no updates. School's going to be in session next week and I have to get prepared and stuff so its just ugh on my part. :P anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	63. Clutter's 2

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Clutters 2! for le Serendipityrain711! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Okay first off IM NOT DEAD AHHHHHHH! Ive just been nervous and excited sortof stressed to go back to school;I feel like Tweek e.e some one get me some coffee...**

"Hey Butter's were friends right?" Clyde asked taking a bite from a cookie.

"Well o-of course we are Clyde!Why wouldn't we?" Butter's questioned.

"Ehh Just asking;seeing as Cartman's jealous of our friendship" Clyde said smirking.

"So, Clyde what would you like to watch?" Butter's asked flipping through the channels.

"Ooo! M-my little pony!" Butter's said landing on a specific channel where ponys and dragons we're in harmony.

"Y-your a brony?" Clyde questioned looking at the screen.

"I'm a fan of the show but I don't buy the merchendise; well I don't cause my dad thinks its for girls" Butter's snickered at a thought. "Considering my dad watches the show" He snickered again.

"So who's your favorite?" Clyde asked.

"w-well I like the Pink one cause shes fun and also the yellow one since she's so nice!" Butter's explained.

"What about you?" Butter's asked.

"The rainbow one looks cool" Clyde pointed out.

"You mean Rainbow Dash, Yeah, she's pretty cool but she can be competive sometimes" Butter's shrugged.

"Butter's can I ask you something?" Clyde questioned getting the blondes attention.

"Sure Clyde! Anything!" Butter's smiled.

"Butter's-_CAN WE GO OUT!"_ Clyde desperatly wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Butter's c-can I have a hug?" Clyde questioned.

"Why sure Clyde!" Butter's said hugging his friend. Clyde inhaling the scent of his friend as quietly as possible.

"Thank's" Clyde said as they seperated. Clyde blushing like crazy.

**Please review! So i'm not dead everyone celebrate! Unless you hate me then you can boo me. Yupp tomorrows orientation and stuff for school so nervous. Anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough! Bye! :)**


	64. Labor day

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have a labor day special for you! for le you! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Okay questions I'm pretty sure were going through everyone's head: Where's Nerd? "probably dead in some ditch" NOPE! I started high school again and I was trying to work out a schedule for keeping you guy's updated,going to school and of course work cause I need money. :P Anyways i'll give you guy's a schedule soon of when I update and stuff. On to the story! **

"Oh yes because everyone loves to work on 'labor' day" Wendy whined as everyone around the table agreed.

"I didn't ask" The presenter said.

"I don't get it its LABOR day! You know were not suppose to work!" Kyle shouted from the end of the table.

"Shut up kahl!" Cartman screamed pointing his pointer type thing at him.

"One more word from any of you and you'll be fired" Cartman said putting his hands behind his back.

Everyone around the table looked at eachother. All doing this communication thing with expressions until they came to an agreement.

"WE QUIT!" Everyone at the table screamed before all exiting the room. To cartman's surprise the only one in the room who had stayed was Butter's.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Cartman said throwing a fit of rage knocking off paper's, pens, pencils and left over coffee's on the ground. Butter's watched this making his eyes roll.

"THEY CAN'T QUIT!" Cartman screamed at no one in particular.

"Well to be fair you we're acting like a butthole" Butter's inquired getting a glare from Cartman.

"No one likes working on labor day anyway" Butter's said throwing his mop to the floor and walking off.

**Kyle pov**

"Of all the idiotic things" Kyle muttered to himself stuffing a box full of things from his desk.

"The most" Wendy said scaring Kyle a little.

"Which is why everyone quit" Wendy shrugged.

"Everyone going to Clyde's right?" Kyle questioned as Wendy nodded. "Atleast I think other's are probably retiring" Wendy concluded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyle asked.

"Clementine and... we're ready" Wendy said as she grabbed her own box of stuff and walked off with Kyle.

**Okay.. Please review! I know it was short but :P just people don't feel like working on labor day XD anyways please review and you'll see the next one shot(s) soon enough bye! :)**


	65. Redman 2

**Alright i'm doing the requests by first to last so for the request I have Redman! for le Jon the new Kid! and yes i'm still accepting requests. And they can be more than one request! Okay just want to say thanks for 15,000+ views! 171+ reviews and all the favs and followers! I love u all! :D**

"Hello?" Red asked walking in to the comfort of her own home.

"Hey" Cartman called from the couch.

"I didn't know you would be off work early" Red said fumbling with her things.

"I took a vacation for te week" Cartman replied. "Thought we could spend it together for our anniversary" Cartman said.

"I don't know" red said walking up the stairs. "Red you can't keep ignoring me I'm your husband" Cartman whined.

"Doesnt feel like it" Red muttered. "I already call red your work seeing as I know your gay boss" Cartman commented.

"Just great" Red said from upstairs.

"all so need you to go to Lola's" Cartman called out.

"Why? do you need Kevin?" Red asked from upstairs.

"No I want you to go Lola's dress and shoes to buy an outfit for our dinner reservation" Cartman said felling like he did when he asked out Red for the first time.

"D-dinner reservation?" Red stuttered.

"Yeah, At Olive Garden" Cartman said looking at his watch.

"Thought we would get dinner,watch a movie and pack for because in the morning were going on vacation" Cartman explained as Red came down the stairs.

"Stop playing Eric" Red said. "I wish I was Rebecca" Cartman smiled kissing her.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that" Cartman commented. "I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary" He went for another kiss.

"I'll never do it again for asking as live"Cartman said as this time Red kissed back.

"I forgive you" Red muttered.

"Finally! Now go get your outfit" Cartman said as she started walking off smacked her ass.

**Please review! Woooo go get it Cartman XD so yeah I was working on this for 3 days cause I didn't know how to start it O.O. Anyways please review and you'll see the next one shots soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
